Chuck vs The Shooter
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have to solve the mystery of the wrong corpse in the box as Alex Cloburn's past seems to have caught up with him and Casey becomes a client of Carmichael Industries.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sitting at the conference table staring into a cup of coffee not knowing what to do next. He had gotten caught up on all his mission logs and reports, the tedious part of bureaucracy. He often wondered how spies stayed clandestine when you needed a receipt for everything over twenty-five dollars or there would be no reimbursement. How many spies went rogue just so they wouldn't have to file a travel claim? But what Chuck was feeling today was boredom. He anticipated maintenance on the mainframe which took all the computers off line so until that was done he had nothing to do except recall Sarah's departure.

"Sweetie, it'll only be three days," Sarah said. "I've got to take Alex to Pendleton for her small arms qualifications."

"Can't she do it here? I mean I don't want to be one of those guys but Morgan could get worried."

"Morgan shouldn't get worried because there's nothing to worry about. The range in Castle isn't up to standard and this is the only way to get it put in her record. Besides I want to get information on becoming a PMI. I've asked Casey but he keeps giving me the run around. It's something I could do after the baby is born and I'm good at."

"Okay, but just hurry back. It might be only three days but it'll be three days I'll miss you."

"I know and I feel the same but it can't be helped. Call me."

"Do you even have to ask," Chuck said then picking up his phone he called her. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"Yes," she said as she answered.

"I miss you." That was two nights ago and for two nights he hadn't slept. Sitting there half dozing he lifted his mug to his mouth and the steam reached up caressing his face.

"Sarah," he said out loud just one more day, just one more day he repeated to himself. As he was about to take a drink suddenly a realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Where's Casey?" Looking at his watch it was going on eleven and no Casey. Casey was never late. Casey was even born early. The only time he remembered Casey being late gun fire and explosions were involved. So he picked up his phone and speed dialed John's number.

"This is John Casey," his voice mail kicked in. "I can't come to the phone now because I'm in the middle of rodent control so at the sound of the tone don't bother to leave a message."

"Where's the grunt John?" said Chuck. Now he was starting to get worried about his friend. He turned on the monitors for the Buy More. In one he saw Morgan, "there he'll know" so he ran out of Castle and made a bee line to him.

"Hey, Morgan how's it going? You wouldn't know where Casey is? I haven't seen him all day and I was getting worried."

"I'm fine but I don't know where he's at either. I thought he was downstairs in Castle with you."

"Nope, haven't seen him since last night. You don't think he's in trouble?"

"The Big Guy in trouble, no I don't think so but it's strange he's not here. You know let's go ask Big Mike? He's over in electronics." Walking over to electronics they found Big Mike involved with a customer.

"Yes, Ma'am this is one of our exclusive models. You won't find a better deal anywhere."

"But here look at this. At Large Mart they have the same thing but for ten dollars less."

"Ma'am I realize for a laywoman like yourself you can't tell the difference but just look. There's comes in green, our model is brown. Do you know how much paint costs? I don't think you do. Now I realize that the product at Large Mart might look less expensive but we also have our exclusive no refund no money back guarantee.

"Hey Big Mike," said Morgan with Chuck by his side."

"Ma'am I'll be right back just think about it," said Big Mile to his client then turn to Chuck and Morgan. "Now what do trouble and his brother want?" They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "We're looking for John Casey. Have you seen him?"

"I'm looking for your Mamma Morgan she was supposed to meet me for lunch. We're going to try out that new Mexican place down the street, Muy Caliente. I told your Mamma they have a lot in common. Both set me on fire, make my eyes water and bring me down to my knees, Oh sweet Jesus. I could well up and cry."

"So my mother is on the menu at Taco Bell I'm never eating Mexican again."

"Morgan at least he didn't mention sour cream or cheese toppings."

"Chuck, don't encourage. I'm just going to erase all this from my brain. Big Mike, John Casey you seen him, please just nod yes or no. If that's too difficult," said Morgan, "just paw the ground once for yes and two for no, okay."

"You two a bunch of fools like those other two idiots _Jeffster_ I saw them on TV last night on that show. You know it. It was on between the one that teaches you how to cook food no one can pronounce and the other one on how to cook food you can't afford."

"What show was that?"

"America's Greatest Loser - They were arguing over which one of those losers was the biggest loser. Personally I think it's a draw. Oh, you were asking about Casey? He called in and asked for a day off for some personal time he said."

"Personal time, that's what he said?"

"I think I can hear, unlike you two fools wasting my time. You cost me a sale but here's your Mamma now Sweet Bologna just her name makes me want to make a sandwich out of her and cover it with mayonnaise."

"I am going to be ill. Chuck, I must have been very bad in my previous life that's the only explanation. Just shoot me in the head and get it over with."

"Brain stamp little Buddy brain stamp, well I've got to go back to server maintenance."

"No, no you can't go. You've got a team member out on mission alone. Leave no man behind. Don't ask what you country can do for you but whatever you know what I mean. Chuck we have a duty to find out what Casey is doing. He could be wounded holed up in some gutter trying to fend himself against zombie ninjas."

"You mean Ninja Zombies. Morgan, have you been playing Ninja vs Plants and drinking Red Bull again?"

"Maybe but whatever, I'm just saying you could go back to your exciting server maintenance. Hold that image in your head. Or we can hunt down Casey and help him take down some bad dude evil assassin type."

"I guess you're right it wouldn't be right for us to leave a man out there by himself all alone and unprotected."

"But we'll have to stop by the pharmacy first."

"No, Morgan I'm not touching that line."

"Good, then were on mission?"

"On mission, the first thing we do is check out a herder then we activate his transponder. We'll need to tap into the secure satellite feed then we can locate Casey through the GPS tracker inside."

"Road trip?"

"Road trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEAR SAN DIEGO

Morgan and Chuck drove out of Burbank following the elusive blip. Quickly they discovered trying to find Casey was like trying to find Waldo but through satellite GPS.

"There we're finally here. It's coming from up there on the corner near that church. I think I see him he's standing off to the right, near the doors."

"Yes, it's him. I see him. Man look at that disguise he's got on he looks like one of the three musketeers Arthos, Porthos and Caseyos."

"I was going more for Prince Albert but I'm not going to tell him. Okay Morgan you sit tight here and I'll go investigate."

"Chuck you can't do this to me man, I came all this way with you and I've got to sit in the car."

"I'll come back for you if the coast is clear but we don't want to spook the mark. And besides Casey might not like that too much, we don't want an angry Casey, do we?" Morgan responded by shaking his head. 

Chuck was walking up to the church when Casey saw the herder parked on the corner and then Chuck in his white shirt, black tie and pocket protector.

"Christ! Bartowski, what are you doing here?"

"Computer problem, your friendly nerd is here? I thought you might need back up on the mission and I didn't want to leave you hanging. That's what partners do?"

"Numbnuts, first you're not my partner, Sarah is. You're the ride along."

"Oh, cut to the bone."

"There isn't a mission. Christ, you brought the bearded wonder."

"Big Guy, sorry Chuck but I was getting car sick and you didn't leave the window rolled down or a pan of water. So who've we got to bag and tag? Some drug smuggler, African warlord, would be assassin, or maybe a ninja zombie"

"How'd you guess?"

"Really dude, wow!"

"No idiot. Listen up you two, I'm on personal time which means personal to me so get lost before I drop kick the both of you back to Burbank. Crap, hold up." A woman dressed in black walked in front of them crying and as she walked by her feet seemed to go out from under her and she half fainted.

"I got you," said Casey, "let me help you to your seat ma'am."

"Don't we know each other?" she said as Casey let her lean against him.

"I don't think so I'm a friend of Ned's back in high school." He walked the woman gently to one of the front row pews. Not knowing what to do, Chuck and Morgan followed Casey inside.

In the front of the nave before the main altar was a casket with bouquets arranged around it and an American flag draped across the top. It seemed everyone had waited for the woman to come in so Morgan and Chuck were swept along with the tide and somehow they ended up in front of the casket.

"What are we supposed to do," asked Morgan standing trying to smile but feeling out of place.

"I don't know, look respectful."

"Chuck the flag is crooked."

"Morgan don't you dare touch it."

"But Chuck the strips don't match the grain on the casket."

"I pretty sure that doesn't matter and for certain the guy inside doesn't care."

"Just a little nudge see isn't that better. Crap."

"Morgan, we're in church."

"Oh sorry, but now the stars are off maybe…"

"Morgan stop." Then suddenly the flag slid off into Morgan's open arms and he leaned over the casket to put if back on but in doing so he knocked over one of the arrangements that spilt water on the marble floor. Morgan and Chuck had just put the flag back when they felt Casey grab them by the back of the collar.

"Ladies come with me," he said as he took them to the back of the Church and planted them in a pew. "Sit here where I can keep an eye on you two. We'll talk about payback afterwards."

The funeral service began with a friend who came forward to give a eulogy. "I have been friends with Ned Jones…" The mention of the man's name caused Chuck to flash. Ned Jones Lieutenant 22nd Company FMF, skill set: sniper, AOR Honduras sniper cell, team leader Lieutenant Alex Coburn.

"Casey, I'm so sorry I didn't know," said Chuck.

"Didn't know what?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan be quiet. This was Casey's friend."

"I guess we all got to go sometime but that man up there saved my bacon on more than one occasion. If I'm alive today it's because of him. Enough with the female talk just sit and shut up."

"Big Guy, if you want to talk afterwards I'm here. I think I saw a coffee shop down the street we can stop in and grab a cup."

"Just sit back before I rip your tongue out." Now that was the John Casey Chuck recognized.

The service was solemn and nice, well as nice as a funeral service can be. However, Chuck noticed that other than the widow and a few friends the Church was empty.

"Casey, don't you notice something's off," said Chuck.

"The only thing off is going to be your head if you don't keep quiet."

"But John, where are all your other Marine buddies? You know semper fi, semper fidelis." Casey looked around and Chuck was right. There wasn't a one of his former brothers in arms.

"I don't know maybe none of them got the word."

"How did you find out about the funeral?"

"I read about it in the obituary section of my newspaper."

"So you can read and they can't?"

"Enough with the Marine jokes."

"Casey, I'd never tell a joke in a moment like this. I'm just saying something isn't right." As Chuck used to say his spidey senses were tingling and most of the time when they were something was wrong.

Morgan's accident with the flower arrangement caused the water inside to pour out. While a deacon was able to clean most of it up some of the water ran to the center of the nave where it pooled. At the end of the service the pall-bearers came forward to carry the casket out and as they were walking Morgan noticed the water.

"Grab him," said Casey trying not to raise his voice in church but Chuck wasn't quick enough.

"Hey, guys watch out for the water here. Phew a disaster avoided," said Morgan as he gave Chuck and Casey the thumbs up.

"Get back here," said Casey again not wanting to raise his voice but his gesture revealed his true feelings.

"Okay, no reason to get upset," he said as he straightened his tie and started to walk back. Then he stepped in the water and his feet went out from under him. Like in bowling he made a strike taking out all the pall-bearers along with the casket. It came crashing down on the floor and flopped open rolling the poor body on the floor.

"Grimes," growled Casey, "You're Moe, Larry and Curly all rolled up in one," as he grabbed Morgan and pulled him to his feet.

"Casey, we have a problem," said Chuck.

"You bet we do, too bad my daughter is going to be a widow before she gets married."

"No Casey we have a real problem that isn't Lieutenant Jones."

"What are you talking about? It has to be that was his widow I knew her back before we shipped…" Casey stopped in mid-sentence when he looked down at the body that the pall-bearers were quickly trying to put back inside. "You're right. I've never seen that man before." Casey looked around but the widow was gone. "Where did Margery go to?"

"Who's Margery," asked Morgan.

"The widow, she's Ned's wife."

"I think I saw someone take her outside." Casey dashed for the door before Chuck could stop him that made him two for zero today. Chuck ran after Casey because something had clicked in his head as to why he was the only one from his company there today. Casey had just gone outside when Chuck leaped knocking him to the ground and as they fell a bullet came screaming by both of them then past Morgan lodging in the casket.

"Well if he wasn't dead before he's dead now," said Morgan.

"Casey we need to get back inside." They crawled making their way back in through the open door.

"You guys," Casey yelled at the pall-bearers as he pulled out his Sig from his shoulder holster, "put that thing down and go behind the altar. Chuck I don't suppose you brought anything that resembles a weapon."

"Sure I've got my tranq pistol but it's in the herder."

"Chuck didn't anyone ever tell you about the thirty foot rule?" When Casey mentioned it he remembered Sarah telling him about it and that they had almost gotten eaten by a Bengal Tiger because he made her get rid of her weapons.

"Maybe," he replied. "I think I might have heard about it somewhere but I'm not quite sure. You know I could be wrong."

"Shut up and take this," Casey grunted as he pulled a Walther PP from an ankle holster. Then he pulled out a Beretta from behind his back with an extended magazine.

"Is that for me?" asked Morgan.

"No but if you want I'll let you go outside to draw fire so we can see where our sniper's shooting from. You can be our bullet magnet."

"Casey!"

"Can't I tell a joke every now and then? Okay, our shooter is probably gone. Chuck here, hold one of my guns."

"How many guns do you carry?"

"Need to know. Right now I need and you don't know," said Casey as he reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a compact.

"Do we need to fix our make-up," ask Morgan.

"I'll fix you. Keep it up and you'll be our bullet magnet."

"Morgan, Casey's going to us the mirror to try and see the shooter."

"I see Sarah's taught you something. I don't see anything but that doesn't mean he's not out there." Then Casey fired three rounds into the herder.

"Casey, why'd you do that? You kill it."

"No I put it out of its misery. Idiot I shot into the door. People might not have heard the shooter but they hear that and before long we're going to have police. That'll scare our shooter away then we can start our hunt. Too bad we don't know who the stiff is in the casket that might help us find our guy."

"I can tell you that. His name is Paul Norton a missing ATF Special Agent. Casey I'm sorry but I think our shooter was Ned."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

AFTER SHOOTING

After the police arrived, the team slipped out mixing in with the crowd of bystanders and before they could be identified making their escape. Chuck was in the herder with Morgan following Casey in his car who was driving like a maniac. Ignoring lights and traffic he was pushing his Crown Vic to the max. The poor herder with holes in the door panel was having difficulty keeping up and Chuck had to flash just to keep it on the road.

"Chuck, John is going to get us killed, if he keeps driving like this."

"Hang on Little Buddy, we'll be there soon." Chuck opened a comm link with General Beckman to give her a heads up.

"Agent Batrowski, what's the emergency? I was just informed that you and the Colonel were identified in a shooting incident a little while ago in a church of all things near Seventh and Broadway. I've had to dispatch a cleanup crew to purge all records of your presences."

"Truthfully General our involvement was limited to being targets." Chuck went on to describe what happened."

"Agent Bartowski, where are you headed now?"

"We're going to examine Ned Jones' house to see what we can find and to locate the widow if she's still there. Afterwards, we'll be heading down to ATF headquarter in Glendale to talk with Paul Norton's boss."

"Good, I'm recalling Sarah from Pendleton and have her rendezvous with you at Castle this evening. Agent Bartowski, Chuck until she gets there I want you to keep a close eye on the Colonel and if he even seems to be going off the reservations take charge. You have a tranq gun?"

"Yes, but General, Casey's a good Marine."

"I have no doubt but this is close to home and even the best of us might have problems."

"General, Casey is the best."

"Agent Bartowski, you have your orders. Beckman out."

"Chuck, what are you going to do? We're talking about Casey here."

"I don't know but we're here." Chuck said as he eased in behind the Crown Vic. Casey was already out and half way up the drive to the house with his weapon at the ready. "Morgan this time listen, stay in the car."

"Okay. I hear you."

"Morgan, this is real life and there's no pause button. When someone shots you, you die." Chuck said as he got out and checked his weapon. Taking the safety off and housing a dart. He then quickly went to join Casey by the front door who had already picked the lock and was about to go in.

"Casey hold up I'm going in with you," said Chuck in a low voice.

"Okay, you go left but be careful Ned could have set traps. On my three," said Casey as he counted down. "Federal Agents," he yelled as they broke in sweeping through they cleared each room but there was no one.

"It's empty," said Chuck, "looks like they ransacked the place before they took off." Drawers and papers were scattered about everywhere.

"Chuck look around and see if you flash on anything," said Casey.

"Hey, I need to tell you I called Beckman on the way here," confessed Chuck. "I had to and besides she already knew about the Church."

"I figured you would so don't sweat it. Did she tell you to tranq me if I get out of line too?"

"How'd you know?" Chuck was a little taken aback at Casey's nonchalant attitude. "Aren't you a little upset?"

"No, because it'd be what I'd do. Don't worry Chuck I won't kill you over this, maybe over bringing Grimes but not this. Where's the bearded wonder anyway?"

"I left him in the herder."

"And he stayed? Did you tranq him?"

"Casey!" Just then they heard a noise in the kitchen.

"We go a bogey." They made their way back through the house and to the kitchen door.

"You know your friend could really use a little open concept here," said Chuck.

"Will you stop with the chatter? Ready? Hand's in the air dirt bag," yelled Casey only to find Morgan making a sandwich.

"Hey Guys you want one. I was getting hungry with all this riding around and getting shot at. A man's got to eat." Casey grabbed Chuck's dart pistol and before he could stop him he fired a round into Morgan. Grimes dropped.

"Casey! Not cool, not cool."

"Why Chuck would you prefer I use mine? I'm going to call this in and have a team come down and toss this place. In the meantime let's go back maybe there's something we missed." They went back into the living room and started searching again but they still didn't find anything.

"Your friend liked fishing?" said Chuck noticing all the photos of Ned either with a fish in his hands or dressed out in fishing gear and tackle.

"Yeah, he used to talk about it forever but it never really interested me. The only fish I like is the one on my plate even then I more a steak man."

"Kind of hard to shot a fish I guess. You know there's something odd about all these photos. It's like I'm looking at something here and I know there's some not right but I just can't quite…" Chuck stopped in mid-sentence as he just stood in front of the wall then slowly turned around the room looking at all the other photos.

"Where's his wife? I see lots of photos of him but none of his wife. There isn't even a wedding picture. I've got tons of photos at home of Sarah and me. In our living room is a nice photo from our wedding." Casey looked at the wall again and Chuck was right. There wasn't a one another mystery.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure they're still married?"

"I guess so but since Honduras I really don't know."

"Casey what if the mark wasn't you but Ned's ex-wife. We could've disrupted his plan to get rid of her."

"Maybe but that does explain the stiff in the casket. Right now we've got a lot of questions and very few answers. Let's go check out the garage," said Casey. "I think the door is down this hallway off to the right." Casey went in first followed by Chuck.

"It's dark in here," said Chuck as he reached for the light switch but Casey grabbed his hand and pointed up.

"Above the door," he said. There hardly visible was a small package with C-4 written on the outside along with a detonator and a wire that ran down the wall into the back of the light switch. Then he point above the car door and there was the same small package.

"Crap, we need a bomb squad in here," said Casey looking around at the various boxes. "Chuck, can you see to flash on anything?"

"No, but there used to be something over there," Chuck said pointed to oily residue that was on the garage floor.

"I see it," said Casey as he knelt down and touched the spot then put his finger in his mouth.

"Casey, you kiss Gertrude with those lips."

"Don't worry I brush my teeth. Gun grease, this is the packing grease they ship new guns in. The first thing a seller does when he receives a shipment is to clean them off before they can be fired."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's call and see where that team is. When they get here I'd say we make a trip down to the ATF field office in Glendale and see what we can find out about the stiff."

"Okay but you've got to help me load Morgan. We can't leave him behind."

"Why not?"

"Casey, Semper fi remember?"

"Just joking, besides Alex would kill me."

"Casey," asked Chuck as they loaded Morgan in the back seat of the Crown Vic. "How are you holding up? I mean I know this whole thing has got to be hard on you."

"Chuck, don't try to fix me I'm not broken," said Casey but Chuck knew better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT PENDLETON

Sarah had been out at the range for two days already and Alex had finished her rifle quals with no problem shooting almost a perfect score from five hundred, three hundred and two hundred yards. Today was the bear and one she hoped Alex would get done early so they could hit the road to be back home by dinner. Sarah wanted to surprise Chuck. She knew he had been a trooper about her leaving but his voice and the two hundred phone calls told a different story.

"Okay Alex today we have to go to the trailer for your pistol quals. If you can shot in there you can shoot anywhere."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Imagine being in a tin building under the noon day sun sweat dripping from every pour. Bring lots of water because you're going to need it."

"Why do we have to use a trailer instead of an indoor range?"

"Well, I guess it's more a rite of passage now, something we all go through. When you meet other agents and they hear you're from the West Coast they'll ask you what you thought about the trailer. But if you can shoot through the sweat and grit you'll be able to shoot when it counts. That's why I want you to shoot there."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just listen to your PMI and he'll walk you through, but when he's walking you through remind him you're here to shoot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alex I'm married not blind and I saw the way that Marine was coming on to you at the range yesterday."

"Coming on, he was just being nice helping me adjust my sights."

"Whatever, if they keep it up I'll remind them that your father is a Colonel and that'll put them in line."

"You wouldn't," said Alex not wanting any special treatment but before they could continue their conversation there was a knock on their door. Sarah opened the door and two agents greeted them.

"Agent Bartowski, you're to come with us General Beckman needs to speak with you."

"But I need to get my trainee to the trailer first."

"We can drop her off on the way."

"Alex get your things together and remember what I said, all of it." After dropping Alex off at the trailer and seeing her greeted by three good looking Marines, Sarah made a mental note to drop by charge for a private chat with the base Sergeant Major.

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah but she already knew the answer.

"To the bull bin," one of the agents said. The bull bin as it was jokingly called was a circular array of antennas used by the CIA and NSA as a part of project echelon. The array was a part of a global network that picked up transmission on all frequencies and processed them through computers that looked for key words like 'terrorist' or 'bomb'. Once the computer heard the key word, the machine would automatically record the conversation or message then send it to a warm body, a real person who would interpret it and send it on if there was a serious threat concern.

The agents dropped Sarah at the entrance to a shaft that looked like a bomb shelter; all classified work was done underground.

"Will I be able to pick up my trainee," she asked suddenly thinking that if she were sent out on mission Alex would be alone.

"Don't worry, we've been told to wait for you here and to take you back after you're done." With that information and assurance if it could be trusted meant that her stay should be short. She placed her hand on the screen and looked into the retinal scanner then after voice recognition she was granted access to the elevator.

"Floor please," said a mechanical voice.

"Beckman," she replied. Asking the floor was a trick of sorts because people would automatically use a number but in the bull pen you came in by appointment only. Sarah descended down into the belly of the beast the whole shaft was a part of the array. A sudden thought hit her what if the radiation was bad for her baby's health but she remembered seeing other pregnant staff members there before so she felt a little relieved. The elevator door opened and she was challenged as soon as she stepped out.

"Agent Bartowski, S." asked a woman in a pin stripped paint suit. The strips really weren't flattering to the woman's physique. "Please place your hand here." Sarah put her hand on a tablet and was granted access the floor. She walked down a long non-descript corridor lined with the pictures of dead presidents and famous battles then after making a left turn she was greeted by a Major, General Beckman's aid.

"I'm here for the General," said Sarah.

"Yes, she's expecting you just go on in." Sarah opened the door and found the General busy signing documents sitting behind her desk. The General kept offices in all of the places she was in charge of. Some said it was a phobia while others chalked it up to security but each had the exact same furniture, pictures, and even books on the book shelves as the others. But if there were an enemy incursion they wouldn't know which office was her primary headquarters from her satellite offices.

"Agent Bartowski, Sarah, it's nice to see you. Please sit down."

"Thank you General but I don't understand why I am here?"

"I need to brief you about an incident that occurred this morning and I need you to do something for me that I wanted to say personally. I don't expect it'll be easy but if you hear me out you'll understand."

"Well, you've got me curious now. What is it?"

"This morning team Bartowski was involved in a sniper attack at St. Matthew's Church in downtown San Diego."

"What! Was Chuck hurt? I mean was anyone hurt."

"I understand your concerns for your husband. No, no one was hurt but the incident involved Colonel Casey personally or I should say Lieutenant Alex Coburn." The General went on to describe the incident. She told her that Casey, Chuck and Morgan were involved and about the casket that fell and opened up. Sarah guessed that only Morgan could have caused something like that to happen but the General just knew that somehow the casket was opened and inside was a missing ATF agent.

"Then the shooting began. We found a fifty caliber Military grade casing on top of a building across the street. We have a good slug that can be used to identify the weapon when we find it but we haven't been able to identify the shooter."

"Okay but what does this have to do with Casey and his past?"

"The Colonel was attending the funeral for a Ned Jones a former brother in arms and close friend of Lieutenant Alex Coburn."

"I didn't know Casey had friends, well us of course but other friends, no. But if this Ned Jones wasn't in the casket where is he? And what was the ATF agent doing that got him killed?"

"Agent Bartowski you're asking all the right questions that we need answered but this is the favor I need. Keep an eye on the Colonel this has got to be hard on him and if you notice anything out of the ordinary let me know right away. I've already had this conversation with your husband and he is supposed to be riding point on this until you arrive. Sarah, can I depend on you?"

"Yes Ma'am no problem," but inside she knew she'd have difficulty spying on a friend. Had this been six years ago it wouldn't have been a problem. She had no problem accusing Zondra of being a mole for the Gentle Hand but she was proved wrong and almost cost her friend her career. Could she do that again, she didn't know.

"Good, I have a car and driver waiting outside I've already had both your and Ms. McHugh's things packed. My men will transport both of you straight to Castle."

"But Alex, I mean my trainee is still missing her pistol quals."

"I was just informed she finished early with a perfect score. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE ROAD TO GLENDALE

Casey was driving on the freeway headed toward Glendale. The traffic was light strange for this time of day. Sunlight was reflecting off the windshields of passing cars, bursts of light that struck Casey in his eyes, burst that reminded him of flash grenades. Then he was there in the jungles of Honduras dressed in his ghillie again. He could almost smell it along with the forest, the call of the animals the noise of the jungle one living entity.

"Range," Coburn asked his spotter.

"Eight hundred yards, wind three knots south by south east." and then he gave him the angle.

"Mark," he heard himself answer.

"Fire at will."

He heard the M107 fire, felt the recoil and saw the shell casing eject. It was as if traveled in slow motion flying out before landing on the moist jungle floor making a hissing sound as the hot casing cooled on impact. He heard his spotter give him corrections then yell again fire at will and he did. Two shots, two hits that sent the enemy scurrying for cover.

"Good shooting," said his spotter as he patted Alex on the back. Luck would have it that day that he was facing down when there was a bright light; a flash grenade exploded that lit up his position. A round came whizzing in and struck his spotter who fell by his side. Alex rolled over with his pistol in hand and dropped a soldier standing on top of him. However, there were two more standing next to them, and as they were about to shot but two rounds landed each one hitting their mark.

"Alex, you alright," he heard in his ear. It was the voice of his friend Ned.

"Thanks, but I lost my spotter."

"Man," he heard his CO yelling in his head. "What the hell is going on up there?" Lieutenant Coburn explained his situation.

"Son, listen we've got insurgents crawling allover our behind and unless you pin them down we're going to have a major debacle and we're going to lose more than just your one man."

"Alex." He heard his friend Ned call to him, "remember what we were taught back in school feel your heartbeat and take out your man."

That was the day Casey made his name, the hot shot sniper who saved the day. He shot round after round in between heart beats, steady pulse and nerves of steel. One shot, one down, he was a one man killing machine.

"Casey!" he heard Chuck yell bringing him back to where he was. "You've just passed the exit. Are you still with us? It looked like you were somewhere else."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bartowksi. I just don't know this road too well that's all. Stupid roads here all look alike it's easy for a person to get turned around."

"Yeah, sure," said Chuck, "unlike the jungles, right?" Casey gave Chuck a look but they both knew where he had been but Chuck thought it was best left alone for now.

"Guys, how'd I get here," asked Morgan as he started to come to. "My mouth tastes like cotton. What happened?"

"I don't know little Buddy the next thing I knew you were down," Chuck said looking back at Casey. "I guess you had a drop in sugar or something. Here take this."

"What is it?"

"The rest of the sandwich that you were eating it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"I'll kill you if you get any on my upholstery."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

DRIVING, LIVING AND DYING IN L.A.

Chuck and Morgan were in Casey's Crown Vic heading towards Glendale racing down the interstate then through town. Chuck could tell not only from Casey's look but also from his actions that he was more than a little distracted. This was confirmed by the fact that he was playing death race with crossing pedestrians.

"Casey, why don't you pull over and let one of us drive? How would it look if you ran over some old guy walking across the street behind a stroller? Hardly be sporting, don't you think."

"I'm not trusting my car to either one of you idiots. Chuck the bags under your eyes have bags I bet you haven't slept since Sarah left."

"Have you been watching me again?" Chuck made a mental note to sweep their bedroom when he got back and to pick us some petroleum jelly at Large Mart. He drove Casey mad the last time he smeared some on the lenses. Casey thought the autofocus was off for a month.

"There's no way the bearded troll is going to drive my ride. Grimes, do you use a booster seat to see up over the dash?"

"I do not, I have a large cushion and what of it?"

"Grimes this is my horse. You need a pony."

"Casey, look out!" yelled Chuck as an elderly man walked across the road coming out from between two parked cars.

"I saw him. Jay walker, he should get a ticket."

"Yeah but not last rites, come on Big Guy what's eating at you? I'll be good to get it off your chest before you kill someone. Is it this Ned Jones, guy? I'm right, aren't I. Who was he to you?" Casey slowly began to open up and Chuck did what he did best listen.

"Ned Jones was my best friend or I thought he was. We went through basic training together then infantry school follow up by sniper scout school where we both got our 8541 mos. From the very beginning we were competitive if I did something he had to do it better and vice versa. I remember it was the Christmas before we shipped off to Honduras 1988 he invited me over to his house that's when I met Margery his wife."

"So she did know you?" said Chuck.

"Yes, but after so many years I just wanted to play it off. It's better that way. Besides how do you explain to someone who went to your funeral that you're really still alive. Look at what it did to Kathleen and Alex and they were close."

"You've got a point there."

"Any way the long and the short I got shot down for Special Forces training because they picked up Ned. Then I met Keller and he had my death faked that was January 1989 when Alex Coburn died and John Casey was born."

"But you said you thought he was your friend. What happened?"

"You see the reason I wasn't picked up for Special Forces training was those two morons Scotty and Matty. You remember them they were the morons that were killed by Gruber."

"Yeah, one of them mentioned knowing you as Alex Coburn."

"He did. They were in our squad. Actually, they were on Ned's fire team. Ned was a spotter and Matty was a flanker if I remember right but they weren't on my team. You see they had a little business on the black market selling ammunition that they had logged in as being fired. The idiots were selling our own ammunition to the enemy to be used against us. Anyway when they got busted by a joint ATF-NCIS team they found out that an officer was involved. The two idiots tried to pin it on me. However, there wasn't enough proof to take me to trial but I knew when my CO told me my Special Forces request was out and that I'd be shipping back my days in the Corps were numbered. You see I didn't want to be a Tommy Two FOS."

"That's when Keller came knocking on your door."

"Yeah, looking back now it was awfully convenient but I was young and green. I wanted to make a difference and serve my country. It wasn't till afterwards that I found out that Ned had told my CO and the investigators that I was involved."

"But you said he was your best friend?"

"Yeah and he was the one they sent to tell Kathleen I was killed in action. He was also the one that killed two insurgents that about to take me out saving me in the process."

"Why did he lie about your being involved with the black market?" asked Chuck "If the man was your friend why didn't he come to you first?"

"That's a question I've often asked myself. Well, we're here at the ATF field office. Let me do the talking. Chuck, tell me if you flash. Grime you just watch and don't touch anything or next time I'll handcuff you."

The three walked through the double glass doors into the atrium and up to a receptionist. Chuck looked around the room. It was bright with glass paneled walls and modern furniture typical of most federal buildings. Behind the receptionist were two flags one was American and the other the Department of Justice with a picture of the president in the middle and the current U.S. Attorney below.

"My name is Colonel Casey, NSA; this is Agent Carmichael and Mr. Grimes."

"Casey, I'm…" Morgan started to say but Chuck stopped him as Casey began to growl.

"Yes, our PIO will be with you shortly."

"No, Lady you don't understand," Casey was even more angry then usual and if this woman wasn't going to respect him as being an agent than he wasn't going to respect her as one either. "We're not here to see some public information officer. We want to see the SAC and right now. Tell him that it has to do with a missing agent of his."

"I'll be right back," said the woman as she disappeared in a huff.

"SAC? What's in the sack?"

"Grimes, you idiot what did I tell you?"

"Calm down Casey, I'll handle it. Little Buddy SAC stands for Special Agent in Charge he's the man or woman who runs this place so if you don't want Casey to use my tranq gun on you I suggest you do as he says and keep quiet. If you have any questions just ask me afterwards." As Chuck finished talking with Morgan the Agent showed back up with a colleague.

"My name is Martin Gold I'm the ASAC for this area. Our SAC was called back to D.C. an hour ago so I'll have to do at least for now. You are Colonel Casey, right. Your reputation precedes you and Agent Carmichael I was there when you arrested Alexei Volkoff. I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you two in person and this is?

"Agent Morgan Grimes," said Morgan putting his hand out as Casey growled into his ear. "I'm tech support and well the man behind the scene." He said as he straightened his tie.

"Oh I see. What can I do for you?"

"We need to go somewhere private and preferably someplace that has been swept for bugs."

"I assume your glass is laser shielded," said Chuck.

"Now, you two really have me going. Let's go to my office. Joan have counter surveillance sweep it before we arrive. Follow me, please."

They followed him past the receptionist to an elevator and once inside they took it up to the ninth floor. As they got off they passed men coming down the hall carrying bug detection equipment.

"Is everything okay," Gold asked and one of the men nodded. "Good so we can go in. Can I get you something before we start?"

"A grape soda would be nice," said Morgan. Casey reached over and grabbed Morgan by the back of the neck. "On second thought I'm fine. Can we get on, please?"

"We're here about Special Agent Paul Norton. What can you tell us about him?"

"Well, I assume it's about the incident this morning."

"Actually it was more midday," said Chuck getting a look from Casey but he wanted to see if he could provoke a reaction from the ASAC. "We were all there."

"I see. Well there's not much I can tell you. I have been reviewing his personal files and I didn't see anything in them. Would you like to see them?"

"If that's not too much of a problem," said Casey as took them then handed them off to Chuck. "What kind of person was he?"

"I really didn't know him that well. He worked out of our Riverside satellite office mainly and only came here to file reports. I can tell you he was ambitious. I had heard from my fellow ASACs that he wanted to become a RAC." Morgan looked over at Cuck.

"Resident Agent in Charge"

"Yes, I'm sorry we throw these acronyms out and don't think anything about it."

"Don't worry about it. We've got our own like imbecile" said Casey looking at Morgan. "So you were saying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE TRAILER

Sarah pulled up at the trailer to find Alex standing outside with the same Marines she had left her with. She could hear them laughing as she got out of the car and she immediately knew what was going on. This wasn't going to happen on her watch, she told herself so she put her special agent sunglasses on and walked up to the jovial group.

"Alex, we've got to go," said Sarah.

"Do you have to go?" asked one of the men. "We're just getting to know you."

"Sorry but duty calls," said Alex which was what Sarah wanted to hear.

"How did she do?"

"Ma'am she shot better than us. I was just telling my friends about how amazing it was and we wanted to take you two out for lunch at the Mess if you've got time."

"I appreciate the offer," said Sarah, "but we've got to get back to her father, Colonel Casey." There was a sudden silence and the joking stopped.

"Your father is Colonel Casey, the Colonel who holds the record here on this range?"

"Well yeah I guess he is."

"But your name is McHugh," said one looking down as his chart.

"That's my Mom's name. It's a long story."

"Okay Ladies, have a good ride back home and give our regards to the Colonel. You know I just remembered we were supposed to check in with our Sergeant after we got done here so I guess we'll have to say goodbye."

"That's right. I completely forgot too." With that the young men disappeared.

"Thanks Sarah."

"Alex there has been an incident and we need to leave now. I'll explain on the way home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked through all the official reports and there was nothing that caused him to flash or that sent off any alarms. So he started looking over the trip tickets and expenses Paul had filed for reimbursement.

"Didn't he have an agency car?" asked Chuck noticing some of his claims.

"Well, whenever possible we encourage our agents to use their own vehicles. You know with cut backs it's cheaper. We don't have to pay for maintenance on a fleet of cars sitting a depot somewhere besides most people prefer to use their own." Casey grunted and nodded at the same time.

"Do you know what kind of car he had?" asked Chuck.

"Let me check," said Martin as he punched in buttons on his desk phone. "Mike this is Martin. Your guy Paul what kind of car did he drive?"

"Who's asking?" said a voice on the other side of the box.

"CIA – NSA," said Chuck tired and wanting to cut through the chase but getting a look from Casey.

"He drove a new Ford escort. It was found a few days after he went missing in Tijuana around Valle Del Sur stripped to the bone and burnt out. That's where we started our search but until now we haven't had no luck."

"Did he have anyone wife, girlfriend or anyone else?"

"No, he was married to his work and didn't have time for relationships."

"I know the type," said Chuck looking at Casey. "Can we see his work space? I assume he has a cubical or desk?"

"Sorry, but …"

"Mike I'll take it from here. Thanks." Gold had cut his man off in mid-sentence and the team wanted to know why?

"Is there something we should know?" asked Casey.

"No, you see when he went missing all his things were packed up and well I'm afraid to tell you but other than the records you have now they're all missing. Some sort of chain of custody error that's one of the reasons my boss had to go back to D.C. But back to the car did you find something?" He asked Chuck.

"It's probably nothing but I need a copy of these claims, please."

"You know if you find something..."

"You'll be the first person we call," promised Casey but they both knew it was a lie and given everything that had just occurred Casey had good reason not to trust Gold or anyone else in the ATF for that matter.

"I don't want to bother your staff if you can show me where your copier is I'll make them myself," which added insult to injury underlining a distrust between the agencies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE

Chuck laid out the copies he had brought back with him and put up an overlay map on a board while Casey sipped on his coffee at the conference table when Sarah walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah. "Beckman pulled me from the range about a shooting all of you were involved in at a funeral and that the body in the casket belonged to a missing ATF agent."

"That's about it in a nutshell with the added that we were at a funeral for an old marine buddy of Casey's," said Chuck as he put down what he was doing and went over to kiss her.

"I can't leave you alone a second, can I?" Sarah said as she kissed him back.

"Christ, can we please continue. You know Chuck you insulted that guy, Martin Gold."

"Who is he," asked Sarah.

"He's an ASAC at the ATF Field Office in Glendale and I only asked if I could make my own copies so I wouldn't inconvenience his staff besides your offer to share information wasn't exactly believable either."

"I'm just saying don't be surprised if Beckman gets wind of it and has something to say. What did you find anyway?"

"Okay look at this," Chuck said as he moved the map closer to them. "Paul filed claims for mileage and gas use. Sounds pretty normal right?" They both nodded. "Well the Ford Focus gets about 40mpg so unless he had some serious engine problems or needed a major tune up his gas mileage sucked."

"What are you saying? He falsified his claims to make a few bucks. I guess he wouldn't be the first," said Casey.

"No, what do we know about him. He was looking for a promotion and how could he do that? By hunting down leads on his own time and making a major bust."

"Okay but even if he was how can we use this to help us?"

"Logic my dear Casey, logic."

"Okay, you're losing me. Can we speak English or have I suddenly stepped in to Nerd land."

"I understand Sweetie. You're talking about Venn diagrams."

"I love it when you talk nerd. You're so sexy. Yes. So if we draw a circle out from Paul's apartment using the mileage he filed every day and then we draw another one out from his office at Riverside then the part where the two circles overlap should be our search area. But this still gives a large area to search and I don't suppose the ATF will be much in the mood to give us his phone records."

"Why don't we call it a day and come back tomorrow. Things will look clearer with fresh eyes."

"Good idea love," said Chuck starting to feel the lack of sleep catching up with him and wanting to take Sarah home.

"Where are Alex and Morgan," asked Casey just noticing they were missing.

"I left Alex up above in the Buy More with Morgan she wanted to show him her targets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting at his desk in the manager's office behind a calculator adding up the sales for the previous week and filling out order forms. The door was open because he found it easier to listen to what was going on especially after Lester and Jeff's historical attempted shake down.

"Hey Morgan," said Alex as she knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey you," he said back. "You're back early. How did everything go?" He wanted to kiss her but he saw the green light under the camera.

"Great. Look at these," she said as she laid out her targets on his desk.

"Wow, should I be scared?"

"Morgan, don't be silly. If anything I could be your bodyguard."

"I could use one sometimes."

"What did my father do this time?"

"Hold that thought," he said as he took out a hat and placed it over the video camera. "Now where were we? Oh yes here," he said before he kissed her.

"Morgan, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I have got something special planned tonight."

"Yeah, it's called surveillance. We've got a mission," said Casey as he walked in. He took Morgan's hat and threw it in the trash then walked out.

"Well Morgan, I could come along if you want and we can stay in the van together. How does that sound?"

Great, then let's make it a date."

"Good then I can tell you about my quals and the wonderful guys that helped me. You know the Marines I met were very helpful and showed me all the positions to shoot from." But Morgan just heard up to positions and his jaw dropped.

"Really they did? What wonderful guys. I can't wait to hear about them." If he were Pinocchio his nose would have already been out the door.

"Don't worry, Oh wooly one, I lied we don't have anything going on. But Alex tell me about these Marines you met. I'd like to know their names and thank them personally for being so helpful," Casey said as he cracked his knuckles.

Morgan was thinking it was nice to see Casey's attention being channel in another direction but then he thought was a good thing?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

ECHO PARK

Sarah walked through the front door with Chuck to find the apartment immaculate and almost sparkling clean not the way she had left. However, she had half expected it given the number of messages and phone calls he had made while she was gone. Chuck brought in her suitcases thinking now who had over packed.

"I'll put these in the bedroom. Do you mind putting a pot of coffee on?"

"Sure, just sit them in the closet. I'll take care of them later. Thank you." Chuck put them away then joined her in the kitchen.

"I see you've missed me," Sarah said as she rubbed the counter top with her finger and held it up. "Now that's clean."

"What can I say I didn't know what to do and I had to do something. You can play only so much Halo and Morgan was feeling about the same. I guess I could've gone out with Casey but that would've ended badly. You know what he says about dating, he either leaves or they die."

"My poor Chuck," Sarah said as he came close and kissed her.

"I missed your lips."

"Just my lips?" she asked as she kissed him back. Suddenly he didn't feel so sleepy. "Sweetie, wait we need to talk first," as she pulled away.

"We can talk in the bedroom."

"Yeah, like there will be a lot of talking. No, first we need to talk about what Beckman ordered you to do." He felt like someone had thrown ice water on him and he sat flopping down in a chair. As quickly as his tiredness disappeared it returned.

"Here," Sarah passed him a cup of coffee.

"If we're going to talk about the fact that she ordered me to tranq Casey I'm going to need something stronger but feeling the way I do that'd put me to sleep."

"She ordered you to tranq him? I knew you were supposed to watch him but to tranq him well considering Casey maybe."

"There was no way I was going to tranq him and besides he already figured out what she told me."

"Sweetie, how did Casey know you talked with Beckman?"

"I told him."

"Remember our pact no secrets, no lies well that's between us. Casey doesn't count so the next time, please keep quiet. I'd ask why you and Morgan were even at the funeral but I'm afraid it has to do with the abundant number of messages you sent me."

"Maybe. But what are we going to do about Casey?

"Is there a problem? That's what I need to know from you." Chuck went on to describe the day's events and Casey's reactions.

"I don't know if I'm over reacting because that would be what I would do or if there's an actual problem with the Big Guy. I mean if it were anyone else I'd think they'd have trouble wrapping their head around it. But Casey?"

"I think I need to go over and have a private chat with him," said Sarah. "He might feel like opening up to me."

"Remember who we're talking about. Listen do you want me to come with you? I don't mind."

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way but sometimes you rub Casey the wrong way and I'm going to have to use my best interrogation skills to pry out information from him."

"We could be good cop, bad cop."

"How about good cop, silent cop and if you say one word it'll be good cop, absent cop."

"You know you can interrogate me when we get back," he said as he got up and put his arm around her waist.

"Count on it buster," she said as she kissed him. "I want to know all your sordid plots," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I've got quite a few, sister," he said as he kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CASEY'S APARTMENT

Casey put the key in his lock and opened his door but as he entered the apartment the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His senses told him to go on alert and slowly he reached for his pistol. Quickly he ducked inside not wanting to stand in the door way and be the perfect target. Someone was in his apartment hiding he could feel him but how had they avoided being detected. Whoever it was had to be as good as himself.

"Evening Alex," called a voice from the dark. "Or should I call you John? That's what you go by these days, isn't it?"

"Ned is that you? What are you doing here? You know half the government's looking for you and the other half wants you dead."

"Of course I do. John put your weapon on the table slowly and keep your hands where I can see them. I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to."

"Have you come here to finish the job you started," said Casey as he laid his weapon on the table.

"What are you talking about? You and I both know if I wanted to kill you this morning you'd be dead now. Please sit down and let's have a talk. It's been a while hasn't it," said Ned as he switched on the lights holding one of Casey's favorite Sig's.

"You probably guessed that this is a CIA safe house. There are agents everywhere who will come running at the first sound of danger."

"You mean the Nerd next door and his pregnant wife. They're supposed to be a threat, come on we faced worse in Honduras."

"But that was a long time ago."

"Longer for some," said Ned. Casey wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Alex or John I need your help. You've got to believe me I was set up."

"Well, Ned it's hard to believe someone when they're holding a gun to your face and telling you've got to trust them but hell, I'm listening. I can kill you later."

"Always the same, well, that's all I can ask for. You see it's simple I got in over my head. At the time I was running with mercs and one of our old friends, Colonel Keller."

"Keller's dead. I killed him."

"I figured as much but as I said I was in over my head. I was deep in his operation and when Keller was killed each squad went out on its own. The only thing I could do was run but to do that I needed to die so I took a page out of your book and faked my death."

"I assume Keller told you that I was alive."

"Yeah but I didn't believe him that is not until I saw you at my funeral today. You know I was the one they sent to tell Kathleen. I never saw someone so tore up before but I guess you got what you wanted."

"Cut the crap. How did Paul Norton end up in your place?"

"Was that his real name? I didn't know. I was watching from a roof top when I saw the shooting. Remembering how Kathleen reacted, I came to take one last look at my wife before running then all hell broke loose."

"Sounds awfully convenient, where's your wife at now?"

"That's it I don't know. I lost her in the crowd."

"John, I need a favor. It's about Margery. You owe me this."

"I don't owe you anything. But what is it you want?"

"I need for you to find Margery and make sure she's safe." Casey thought for a bit Ned had been good to Kathleen and helped her through her lose.

"Okay, I'll look for her. She's a part of this investigation too but you know I'm going to have to come for you. You'd make it easier on everyone if you turned yourself in."

"I can't do that if I did I'd put you and Margery in danger. You don't know the people who are looking for me and take it from me you don't want to either. John, let them blame me for that guy's death and close the investigation. I'll disappear and all of you can be safe."

"Semper fi."

"Semper fi."

"I have to ask, why did you lie when you testified against me? I thought you were my friend."

"John you ever want something so badly that you can almost taste it. I wanted Spec force that much and when Keller came to me with his plan well I took it. I thought well you'd get what you'd wanted and so would I. I just didn't think Keller would screw me over afterwards and get me kicked out. He said didn't want a Marine in his corps that would sell out his buddy. Can you believe that he came to me afterwards offering me a job as his merc sniper."

"Yeah, I can. Keller tried to recruit me but well I killed him."

"I wish I had."

"So what's your involvement with the ATF?" Casey was beginning to think his friend could be telling the truth.

"It was supposed to be a sting operation. Our team was picking up arms and explosives south of the boarder then smuggling them in. We'd meet a man around Tijuana transfer the items into trucks then after dark slip them over. The mechanics I don't know, my job was to sit on a ridge and give cover fire if necessary."

"How does Paul Norton fit in?"

"I don't know. Other than he approached me one night in a bar in San Diego and laid out our whole operation. He said if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in SuperMax I needed to cooperate and I did."

"Where was your wife in all this?" Casey was wondering about the story of him just happening to be in a bar. "Ned most married men don't just happen to be in a bar."

"We hit a bad spot after I was given the boot but it seemed things were getting better after I started making money with Keller. But about the time I started cooperating with the ATF things got a little cold again. It was probably because she thought I was cheating."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because Norton or whatever his name was used to call me all hours of the night and arrange for late night meets. I can't blame her if that's what she thought. I would've if I were her. I told that jerk that we needed another plan and he was supposed to be coming up with a safe house for our drops."

"A safe house? Did he happen to mention where he was looking?"

"Looking no but we met once in a cabin he said he owned by Lake Havasu." Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Are you expecting guests?"

"Probably Girl Scouts," Casey said. "They won't go away if I don't answer."

"Then go John. By the way do you mind?" asked Ned as he took one of Casey's cigars then disappeared into a dark recess out of sight. Casey was about to make a comment but the knock got louder.

"Christ, hold your horses," yelled Casey as he went and opened the door. Standing in front of him was Chuck and Sarah.

"John, do you mind if we come it?" asked Sarah. Chuck was about to speak when she turned and gave him a look. "We were worried about you and thought we'd drop by to check up on you." but as they were coming into Casey's apartment Sarah felt something was off. When she saw John's holster empty and his pistol on the coffee table she drew her weapon from her bag.

"Who's here," she yelled to John pushing Chuck back outside closing the door with her foot.

"Stand down," said Casey as he grabbed her gun hand. "I had a visit from Ned."

"Is he still here? Where's he at?" As she asked she heard a window bang. "You didn't let he go, did you?" It was then they heard gunshots. They both looked at each other and said "Chuck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE A PARKED CAR OUTSIDE ECHO PARK

"Our man is inside let's wait a bit until it gets dark then we'll move in. Are you clear with what we're supposed to do?"

"Correct this morning's mistake."

"Right and there can be no errors this time."

"What does the boss expect? We get signaled at the last minute to take a shot it's only natural that targets can get mixed up. You know what I mean. Things like that take time."

"You complain too much. Just do your job."

"It was different when Keller was in charge. Things ran smoothly and everyone knew what they were doing. None of this cowboy crap. That's how people get killed or how we get ourselves killed killing other people."

"You're babbling on like an old woman. Keller's dead and this is what we've got so put up and shut up. Wait we've got more people pulling up."

"I don't like this."

"If you want you can walk but the boss won't like it and I don't think you want that."

"I can't wait until I can say goodbye to all this and retire to some tropical island with lots of girls. I want to buy a house on the beach and just kick back all day." The man's partner listened. He thought the only thing this guy's going to buy is the farm and if he keeps up his complaining he'd be breaking ground soon.

"Okay, let's go set up on both sides of the entrance that way we can cover the courtyard." Both men got out and made their way across the street. After crossing they drew pistols and went into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pushed Chuck back out the door then closed it on his face but he wasn't going to leave her to fend for herself so he started to run back around the apartment. However, as he started to go he saw a man jump out of Casey's window and he flashed.

"Ned stop," yelled Chuck as he tried to grab the man but they fought. Chuck was holding his own against Ned blocking his punches and then with a spinning back kick sent him flying towards the fountain. "Stop, I don't want to hurt you," said Chuck. "Please just stay down." But instead he gave a Casey grunt number forty nine, anger with a hint of being pissed. He charged Chuck and had him in a bear hug but Chuck clapped both Ned's ears making him release his hold.

"You know you're pretty good for a nerd," Ned said as he rubbed his head.

"I'll take that a compliment but can we stop before someone gets hurt."

"Sorry but I've got to run," and Ned turned to race but as he turned around he saw the two men coming out of the dark with weapons drawn.

"Look out," yelled Chuck as he ran to Ned but in that instance Ned drew and fired killing one. However, the other man got off a round that clipped Chuck as he pushed Ned out of the way. The gunman turned and ran. Ned heard Casey's door opening so he took off too.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed as she emptied her whole clip at Ned but he had already cleared the gate before the first shot. Chuck propped himself up against the fountain. How much he liked the sound of water it was so relaxing it was like Sarah's voice. One of the last things he remembered was the taste of her tears in his mouth.

"So salty," he said before he passed out.

Time seemed to stand still. Sarah sat on the ground next to Chuck holding him in her arms, crying telling him to hold on. Casey was on the phone asking for an emergency response team and as they waited Casey cased the area finding the other dead man.

"Looks like Ned got one over here," said Casey more trying to make himself feel better for what had happened. "I think he's one of Keller's men." But Sarah wasn't listening and she could've cared less. She just rocked back and forth with Chuck in her arms covered in his blood.

Chuck came to the next morning in the hospital looking around trying to remember how he got there. He found Sarah lying across him sitting in a chair.

"Hey, what's going one," he asked as he brushed her matted hair back and saw her blood shot eyes.

"Hey, you right back," she said. "You gave me a scare. What can you remember about last night?"

"Well, I saw Ned climbing out of Casey's window then we fought. Two men showed up and there was gun fire. I didn't get a good look at either of them. It happened so fast. I saw one was going to shot Ned so I pushed him out of the way." It was then he realized he had given too much information.

"Chuck! Will you stop playing the hero! You know you could've gotten yourself killed! You were lucky last night." She wanted to cry but her tears were all dry.

"Where's Casey? How's he doing?" said Chuck trying to change the topic.

"He and Morgan stepped outside and went to the waiting room. If you want I can go get them."

"I could use a kiss first." She bent over and kissed him whispering.

"Please don't do this again. I love you."

"I love you to."

"Sweetie you have that look, what is it?" Sarah could see the cogs in his brain turning or better the electrodes light up. He was on to something.

"I have a look? What kind of look is it?"

"It's the look that says I know something and I'm dying to tell you so please ask."

"I do? Are you sure?"

"Well, will you tell me. What is it you figured out?"

"Well it's not so much I figured something out as it is I've more questions. The first being how did these people know where Casey lived?"

"They could've followed him."

"They could've followed Casey from where? They'd have to have been following him all day and Casey didn't notice them in the mirror. Not likely. You could argue though they were following Ned but the same thing would apply. No they had to know to go there and they had to know Ned was likely to show up there. You know what that means."

"Go ahead and tell me," said Sarah but she thought this was the I know something ask me look.

"That whoever is involved had to know that Ned and Casey knew each other and that means they had to know Casey as Alex Coburn."

"But couldn't Keller have told someone. He knew both."

"That's a possibility but not likely. Keller lived black ops and in that line of work you keep secrets close. I don't see him going around blabbing to his friends over a beer. Especially if it were a secret he could exploit later on like he did with Casey and the Laudanol."

"Who do you suspect?"

It's easier for me to tell who I don't suspect. You, Casey, Morgan, Alex and that's it."

"You suspect General Beckman?"

"She's the man," said Chuck as the General walked in.

"Agent Bartowski, Chuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman walked into Chuck's room leaving two security agents by the door. Her arrival was as much a shock as it was sudden. She had the ability to capture the attention of the whole room when she entered. Chuck wondered if there wasn't a special General school where they all went to learn how to do that. But it was impressive.

"Agents Bartowski," she addressed them.

"Morning General, would you like a stool, I mean chair," said Chuck.

"Well I can see you're better," The General said as she raised an eyebrow. "Your Doctors informed me that you will be discharged today."

"Yes, General," said Sarah. "Only a flesh wound but it looked much worse than what it actually was."

"Good, and I've been thinking about our conversation last night and I have to concur. Our technicians reported back on the residue found in Jones' garage. It was indeed gun grease as the Colonel surmised more specifically it was a particular type used in packing the next model sniper rifle. These weapons are extremely accurate and use laser guided projectiles so called 'smart-bullets' doubling the range of our current rifles. A crate was stolen off a supply train headed for Afghanistan and is believed to have been smuggled into the U.S. through Mexico. Your discovery has lead us to believe that the crate ended up here with Jones. You can only imagine what a crate of weapons like that would be worth on the black market and how much our enemies would love to get their hands on it. Chuck I'm putting you in charge of recovering these weapons and Ned Jones."

"But General don't you think Casey would better be fit to take point on this?" There was a silence in the room as if he were missing something.

"The Colonel," said Beckman, "Will be taking a few days off to clear his head. I want you and Sarah to head up your team which unfortunately includes that wooly person Grimes. Agent Bartowski." They both looked at each other.

"Her or me," said Chuck.

"You two don't made this easy. Okay Sarah, I want you to break in your recruit on this mission. You'll need the extra hands and this will be a good opportunity to see what she's made of."

"But General this involves her father's past, a past she doesn't know anything about?"

"All the better to see the stuff she's made of." General Beckman when she made up her mind she hardly ever changed it, at least never short of a full on incursion. The only exception was the reactivation of team Bartowski which she considered more a tactical decision then a reversal.

"Yes General as you ordered.

"Very good, keep me informed on your progress and for God's sake Chuck wear a vest." Chuck wanted to ask if he was supposed to sleep in one but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"I'll see to him. Thank you for coming."

With that the General turned around and left. She departed with the same fanfare she had when she arrived.

"You know I should really give her a mix at Christmas. You know something she can play when she arrives. Maybe the Imperial March or something like that."

"Right now you need to rest until the doctor discharges you. And don't think I'm going to let you go back to work. I don't care what the General said you're under my care."

"As much as that sound nice and a little sexy we've work to do. Please don't turn Ellie on me. What did Beckman mean about your conversation with her last night? And why is she giving Casey time off? It's time off right not time out."

"Well," said Sarah as she looked down at the floor, "remember we were supposed to report back if we saw Casey acting oddly."

"No you didn't, you didn't put him on report? Tell me you didn't."

"I had to. You were shot and he let Jones get away."

"We don't know that for sure. Have you asked Casey?"

"We haven't said much." The truth was they hadn't spoken at all she couldn't control her temper and didn't want to say anything that she might regret later on.

"Love, Casey's your partner."

"No you're my partner, my life partner and he put you at risk."

"Again we don't know that but even if he did we've all done that to each other at one time or another and I'm the most guilty look at my quest for my father and my mother."

"But that was different."

"Was it? The truth is we all have a past. There's something more here than Casey's past, isn't there? You said he let Jones get away. You aren't thinking about what happened with Quinn, are you?"

"If we have taken Quinn at Aspen instead of letting him get away everything afterwards would've been different. We can't let bad people get away ever again."

"I understand Love, I do and I wish I had done things differently. You'll never know how much I re-thought that over and over again when you were gone but it's over and done. You're here and I'm here that's what matters the most. Have you talked with Casey to find out if he did let Jones escape?"

"Well no I haven't but the evidence was there."

"What evidence? The only thing I know is I saw a man jump from Casey's window. The man had a pistol in his belt." When Chuck flashed he recognized it as belonging to Casey but thought that information for now was best left out. "I tried to stop him he reacted totally normal given the circumstances."

"Are you trying to say I over reacted?"

"Your words not mine. But you and Casey have been working a long time to keep me safe. I'm sorry if I have to tell you this but maybe you're right."

"What? That I over reacted?"

"Again your words, but if you keep saying it maybe that's what you feel inside."

"You know you should consider becoming a spy therapist."

"What? Take Dr. Dreyfus' job away from him then I'd have to deal with real lunatics like myself."

"Physician heal thyself," said Sarah.

"Speaking about healing, why don't you find Casey and bring him in here we can all work this out together. I promise no jokes. But first I haven't gotten my kiss quota for the day."

"Really, well we don't want that do we," Sarah said as she kissed him. Accidently she touched his shoulder causing him to cringe. "Does it hurt?"

"Your kisses make it feel better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman left Chuck's room and she went straight to Colonel Casey in the waiting room. She found him sitting with Grimes on one side and three fathers waiting for news about their babies which angered the General. The Colonel stood up as soon as he saw the General.

"Men," she yelled at them, "your wives are in the trenches and you're here. Roll up your sleeves and get to work. You started the war by God you can at least see it through to the end. Now get up off those behinds and go."

The men didn't know what to think. There was this short woman with two goons on each side of her yelling at them so they did what anyone would do. Got up and ran.

"I hate to think these are people who have the fate of America in their hands. Colonel we need to speak. Mr. Grimes can you give us a minute."

"Sure, your Generalship talk away."

"Grimes, she means leave." Morgan got up and acted like he was leaving but hung around outside the door to listen. If Morgan had been born a cat his curiosity would have already killed him a thousand times over.

"Colonel, I think you know what I am about to tell you."

"Yes ma'am and I stand ready for whatever you decide."

"Sarah feels you let Jones go because of your personal relationship with him. Is that true?"

"No, ma'am Ned, Jones got the drop on me when I entered my apartment. He said he wanted to talk. Actually he wanted my help to find his missing wife."

"Why would Agent Bartowski, S. accuse you?"

"I can only think that it might have appeared that way to her, and the fact that Jones was involved in her husband's shooting."

"Yes, I think you're both too involved that's the reason I'm handing this operation over to Chuck. I want you to take three days off and relax or do whatever you do to unwind."

"But General the trail will go cold and I think I can help Chuck. I know this guy, the way he thinks."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure about the shooting incident. I can't order Sarah to take time off because she's living with the man in charge right now so that leaves me with only one option. You have a lot of leave built up why don't you take some after you brief Chuck. Work on your Bonsais or go up to Pendleton and shoot something, just get away from here."

"Yes ma'am I might be going a little Buy More crazy."

"Good then we both agree. Have a good vacation."

"Thank you, General." With that Beckman disappeared taking her men with her.

Morgan was about to go back inside to comfort the Big Guy when this other dude pushed past with this long green Army surplus coat and green fishing hat complete with lures.

"Hey, guy watch out," said Morgan but all he got back was a Casey type grunt then the man went over and stole his seat next to Casey.

"Morgan," yelled Casey. "Go check on Chuck and see when we can go in."

"Sure Big Guy anything you want," said Morgan as he disappeared from sight heading back to Chuck's room to talk with Sarah.

"So Ned why are you here? Come to see the mess you left me with."

"Sorry about that. You know that little guy is quite the scrapper. I do believe if we had gone head to head I'd had a problem taking him."

"I'll pass on the compliment, now why are you here?"

"I told you I need your help and you're going to come with me," said Ned as he pulled out part of the Sig he had in his coat pocket to show Casey.

"What are you going to do open fire here in a hospital? You know you're not really helping your case like this."

"Sorry, but maybe I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth but I still need your help before things get out of hand and someone gets killed."

"Why don't you start by telling me the whole truth? Just this one time the real one and not a lie."

"I didn't lie I just didn't tell you everything. But we don't have time now to get into all this I need for you to get up and go with me nice and easy."

"Ned listen we can work this out."

"Alex, I mean John, I've thought this out and this is the only way. You need to come with me right now. Let's move or I'll shoot that bearded guy when he comes back."

"You'd be doing me a favor." Casey laughed.

"What? I never heard you do that before? When did you get a sense of humor?"

"I bought it off EBay. Come on let's go before I change my mind," Casey said as he got up. Ned came close to him with the pistol in his pocket nestled close to Casey's back.

"Now let's walk nice and slow out of here."

"Like we were friends," added Casey. He took a cigar out of his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, you can't smoke that in here," yelled a nurse.

"I know Ma'am," said Casey. "It's not lit but it makes me feel better."

"Sorry, Nurse but you have to forgive him. I think he was dropped on his head when he was little and then raised by a pack of wolves."

"You know I could say the same."

"Well whatever just put that thing away while you're in the hospital. If you need to stop the hospital offers classes and patches."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," said Ned then in a low voice. "Cut the crap we need to get out of here."

"Nervous are we," said Casey as he put his cigar away. They left through the front doors just in time to see General Beckman's motorcade depart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE CHUCK'S ROOM

Poor Morgan had come as soon as he heard leaving Alex at home. He had a special meal planned that included caviar and champagne. She had offered to come with him but not knowing how long the drama would play out he told her to stay home.

"Alex, hey this is me," said Morgan as he called her. "What do you mean, me who? You don't know my voice by now. … Ha, ha I'm going in now but Chuck should be released soon that's what the doctor said … No, he said he had never seen anything like it. It was as if Chuck's body rotated as the bullet hit so it kind of guided it through himself without touching anything not even a bone. … Weird I know. …" _Morgan knew it had to have been a flash that had saved Chuck but he didn't want to tell Alex that. _"Hey, if I were you I'd call your father. … Why? Let's just say he could be feeling a little down. After all it was his buddy that was involved. …" _He omitted the part about General Beckman on purpose. _"Hey I'm going to hang around here for a bit more then I need to go into the Buy More. Why don't you contact your Dad and the three of us can go over to Lou's for sandwiches. … I'm just a little tired of Subway all the time but if that's what you want I'm game. Just call the Big Guy please."

Sarah saw Morgan outside the door standing in the hall on the phone. She could tell something was wrong by his look of confusion but with Morgan that was his normal state but today he seemed even more confused than usual.

"Are you on the phone with Alex?" asked Sarah.

"Hold one Alex, Sarah's talking to me," said Morgan into the phone. "Yeah, why you need me to tell her something?"

"Can you tell her I need to meet her today either at Castle or at home?"

"Can it be after lunch? I want to take her and Casey out. The Big Guy needs us."

"Sure, just have her call me first and we'll agree on where," said Sarah not wanting to sound rude but Chuck was the one who got shot.

"Well I've got to run. Love you. … No you hang up first … No you. … No you." Sarah tired and wanting to move on reached over and hung up Morgan's phone for him.

"Morgan, where's Casey I need to talk to him."

"Wow, you two still on speaking terms."

"Morgan, we're professionals. We just had a difference of opinion that's all no problem. Do you understand?"

"You know you could really scare someone like that but I left Casey in the waiting room after General Beckman almost fired him."

"What?" Now she was beginning to think that maybe Chuck had been right. She had acted like the girlfriend instead of the spy.

"Yeah she told him to take three days off. He is supposed to go home and relax. Have you ever seen him relax? That's the reason I want Alex and me to take him out to lunch. I thought we could get his mind off well his friend shooting Chuck." Now she really felt bad.

"Casey's friend didn't shoot Chuck. He was just involved in the incident which caused it to happen."

"So this thing between you and the Big Guy is just some big mistake?"

"I wouldn't say mistake as much as misunderstanding," Sarah said trying to save some face.

"So you two can kiss and make up."

"I don't think so. Morgan where's Casey, in the waiting room?"

"Yeah but I didn't mean it literally."

"Morgan try not to tire or agitate Chuck," she wanted to add by saying silly things but Morgan was Chuck's best friend and Casey's future son in law if he lived long enough to make it to the altar.

"Sure, don't worry," he said but she did.

"Don't tell him about Beckman and John before I get back, please. I shouldn't be long." She said just before she disappeared down the hall on her way to the find Casey. Morgan knocked on the door then went inside.

"I hope you've got your gown closed," said Morgan as he came in.

"Hey little Buddy pull up a chair I hope to blow this place soon. Please tell me no one called Ellie. The last thing I need is for her to jump on a plane and abandon her family for me."

"No, don't worry no one called. I did think about it but we all agreed to wait. I called Big Mike and told him you had an accident."

"Why did you call him? You're the manager so as far as the others are concerned I'm out on Buy More business."

"But Big is family I needed to tell him something."

"Okay, what'd you tell him happened?" Chuck was afraid to ask knowing both of them.

"I told him you were running with scissors and fell."

"Morgan, you told him that I at my age was running, I can only assume, at home with scissors in my hand and fell."

"Yeah isn't it a great story. I mean how many times do you remember growing up and your parents or a responsible adult telling you not to run with scissors."

"Morgan the key words are responsible adult. What am I going to do with you?"

"You can take me fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Yeah, Big Mike wants to introduce my Mom and me to the pleasures of putting worms on hooks. Crap!" Morgan said as lures came to mind and the image of the face of the man who had bumped into him on his way into the waiting room.

"What is it little Buddy? Is something wrong?" Chuck noticed a sudden change in Morgan.

"Ah, holy crap Chuck, you're going to get mad at me and I promised Sarah I wouldn't agitate you but I just saw Casey's friend here in the hospital."

"Who? Ned Jones?"

"Yeah he was with Casey in the waiting room and I sent Sarah there."

Chuck didn't even think he just reached over and pulled the IV out, letting the end fall spilling all over the floor. Blood tickled down his arm but he was up or at least he tried to get up. His head was still spinning from the lasting effects of the medicines he had been given.

"Morgan let's go," he said as he grabbed Grimes to steady himself.

"But Chuck you should be…"

"Move it now or I'll go by myself," Chuck said as he pushed Morgan away and staggered towards the door.

"No, no okay I'll help you but if you can please don't bleed on me."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Speeding down the interstate already outside the city, Casey and Jones head towards their destination in a beat up dodge pickup truck. No air conditioning so they have their windows rolled down. Keeping the vehicle just below the speed limit as to avoid problems with the law. The last thing Casey wanted was a shootout with the highway patrol. He already had Chuck's shooting on his conscience he didn't need another. Ned had him drive while he sat in the passenger seat covering Casey with his own gun.

"So can you tell me now what all this is about?" But before Ned could speak Casey's phone rang. Ned reached over and pulled it out of Casey's jacket.

"Alex McHugh, Christ you've got a daughter," Ned said as he put it on loud speaker.

"Dad, Alex, Can you hear me?"

"Yeah but I'm driving what is it?"

"Morgan and I want to take you out to lunch. He wants to go to Lou's if that's alright with you?"

"No, I don't think so." Casey was thinking how to get word back to the team. He had an idea where Keller's base was.

"Okay, we can pick another place." He looked over at Ned who signaled for him to cut it short.

"No, I'm out and won't be back until late. Oh can you do me a favor and tell Big Mike that I won't be able to go fishing with him this afternoon. Something has come up."

"Sure I'll have Morgan tell him but are you sure you can't get away?"

"Positive, well I got to go. Love you. Bye and give my regards to your mother." Jones hung the phone up then threw it out the window.

"I'll buy you a new one but I have a feeling that was government issue."

"So you want to tell me what's going on before I wrap this truck around a pole and end this."

"Well I didn't lie to you I just omitted a few minor details."

"Such as?"

"Well the smuggling operation, on the last drop there was this crate of rifles, the kind I'd never seen before, and I knew they were worth a pretty penny."

"So you stole them."

"They were already stolen. Keller was dead we were seeing through one last mission and then blowing in the wind. We were supposed to get paid and then disappear."

"What no severance pay? You should've negotiated a better contract."

"You really did buy a sense of humor. I figured screw them before they screw me so I took the guns. Margery always needed money so this way I could keep her in style. All I had to do was fake my death and then we could both go away."

"So what happened?"

"You did. You showed up and I guess they thought you were me so they took a shot."

"So Margery is in on it with you?"

"She just knows I pissed off some bad people and need to get out of town. She was at the funeral to add believability."

"And the men you screwed over are they all our people from Honduras?"

"Most of them but I don't know the guy in charge. He worked only with Keller. I was supposed to meet him when we dropped off the crate after crossing the border but as I told you I got a little side tracked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HOSPITAL

Sarah was walking back to Chuck's room after checking for Casey in the waiting room. Having not found him she assumed that he went home probably angry with her and rightfully so. Thinking how to deal with Casey she met Morgan and Chuck coming towards her down the hall. If she hadn't been so angry to see Chuck out of bed it would have been funny seeing him running down the hall with no shoes on, his skinny legs exposed and the hospital gown flopping open in the air.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She said noticing dried blood that ran down his Chuck's arm to his hand.

"Listen, Morgan thinks Casey's been taken. He saw Jones here sitting next to Casey. We need to get the security camera feeds right away and activate Casey's transponder."

"Okay, I understand why you're here but right now the only place you're going is back to bed."

"But General Beckman said…"

"I know what she said but you're going back to bed until you're discharged that's what the General said. Sweetie, you are our leader which means you can oversee from bed a leader delegates and right now you just delegated this to Morgan and me."

"Yeah, remember Big Mike's saying get it off your plate."

"And delegate?"

"Well not exactly that but yeah. Listen to Sarah and you will get out of here quicker. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Hey, I don't know if I like it when you two agree."

"Maybe because we're right, Morgan go to the security office and secure a copy of the feed while I take Chuck back to his room. I'll catch up with you there afterwards."

"But you two are to call me and keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on when it happens not like what we do to General Beckman."

"Sure Chuck," said Morgan as he patted him on his injured shoulder.

"Ouch, Morgan, I think you need to get that footage." Morgan left Chuck with Sarah as they made their way down the hall following Chuck's bloody trail back to his room.

"Agent Bartowski," said his Doctor standing inside holding the IV tube in one hand. "We keep these in so if we have to give you an injection a vein is already open. But sometimes we have patients who think they know more than we, who have wasted our time attending medical school and working extremely long hours as interns, do."

"It was a national emergency."

"There will always be a national emergency. I've heard that excuse over and over again. We can forget about putting the IV back in but I need to see if your messed up my work."

"Sweetie, I need to find Morgan. You got yourself in this mess I think you can get yourself out."

"Thanks, but not without a kiss, and remember I want to be kept in the loop." They kissed as Chuck blocked out the doctor's rampage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A CAR ON INTERSTATE TEN WEST

"Boss we're behind them," said a man sitting in the passenger seat of a Ford Broncho. "Don't worry we planted the tracker on their vehicle like you wanted while they were in the hospital. Okay, will do. I understand the price of failure and I'll take care of him."

"What is it," asked the driver as the other man put away his phone.

"A change in plans, the Boss wants them taken alive. I guess he can't find the shipment."

"He didn't say how we had to take them, did he? Why don't we just run them off the road and grab then. Down dirty and fast."

"No that other guy with Jones, Alex Coburn I've seen him in action and for your plan to work we'd need an army. No let's just keep an eye on them and wait an opportunity will sprout up."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll go with plan B." The man opened the glove box and pulled out a dart gun. He pulled out the clip from the pistol and checked the rounds but while the driver wasn't looking slipped in a different clip then cocked the slide to chamber a special dart.

"Listen I know the Boss is a little angry with me about Jones getting away but I can assure you that it wasn't my fault."

"Why are you telling me this? I really don't care. What happened is your crap, just don't bring it back on our operation. Do you hear me?" The man said but the boss had given him a special mission to tie up loose ends.

"I hear you but I just thought you ought to know that it wasn't my fault. I told my partner that something was off but he didn't listen. I wanted to wait but he had to go through with it."

"Well it's good it got screwed up because now we're supposed to take them alive. Hey they pulled off at that rest stop. Let's do it here," said the passenger as he looking down at his tablet watching the blip continued down the interstate. The driver signaled and eased into the turning lane driving into the rest stop parking area.

"Over there," said the man in the passenger's seat. "I saw one of them duck inside the bathroom." 

"I don't see their truck."

"Don't worry they must've hidden it. Come on we can take them inside and no one will see." They parked their car and made their way up to the entrance. "You go in first I'll cover you," said the man with the dart pistol.

"Okay but be ready we don't want to make any mistakes. I can't afford for the boss to get any madder with me."

"I don't think that's possible." He let the driver go in ahead of him.

"Hey, there's no one here." The next sound heard was pop, pop, and then the passenger came out. He climbed into the car and drove off. Picking up his phone he called a number putting it on speaker as he drove.

"It's taken care of."

"Did you use the drug," asked the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, a double dose of Tetrodotoxin when his body is found they'll think he had a heart attack."

"Good, let everyone know that's the price of failure. Remember I want both Agent Casey and Ned taken alive for questioning."

"Right Boss, but I thought you should know their heading back towards base camp."

"Good, I'll have some of the men rendezvous with you and take them."

"Thanks I'm a little shorthanded right now."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, no, I'm just grateful," said the man thinking what complaining got his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE SAME INTERSTATE

Ned and Casey proceed down to their destination. The dirt, the grit and his friend's blabbering were wearing Casey's nerves thin. The drive seemed to be going on forever and the onslaught of Ned's words. Jones' melodrama seemed like an episode from some soap opera that never seemed to finish so Casey reached into his jacket pocket which caused a reaction.

"Calm down," said Casey. "I put up with your whining the least you can do for me is light this." Casey handed Ned a cigar.

"You know these things will kill you one of these days," said Ned as he lit it and handed it back.

"A lot of things can kill you but if you don't cut the crap I'm going to put my hands around your neck and watch your eye balls pop out. What's the favor you need? And this time tell me the truth."

"They took Margery. I was supposed to meet up with her at the house after the funeral but she was gone I looked everywhere but nothing."

"Did she take the crate of guns that you had in your garage?"

"Oh, you know about them? The grease spot on the floor, I didn't have time to clean it up. No, I moved them before I left for the funeral just in case someone might think to look there and I set up a little surprise just in case someone went snooping around."

"Real clever," said Casey thinking that Chuck and him almost got blown up by his little trick. "How do you know they got Margery? Did you see them take her?"

"I saw her come out of the church then there was the shot and everyone started running. The last I saw of her she was running down a street parallel to the church then she turned and ran behind. I went back home and found a note that said my men had her and that they would exchange her for the guns."

"Well, why don't you give them the guns?"

"You think I trust them. If I give them the guns they'll kill me and her then go to the bank."

"Well, you're not a hundred percent stupid but you've got yourself in a mess. You said your men have her? Who's in charge?"

"The only thing I can think is Keller's boss took over."

"So let's see if I've got this right. You stole guns that were supposed to be sold on the black market for Keller's organization. Why? Because Keller was dead and you didn't think anyone would miss them screwing over your crew in the deal. Now a mystery man has stepped into Keller's shoes and is using the crew that you screwed over to get at you. He's got your wife and is going to kill her if he doesn't get his goods."

"That's pretty much it."

"And even if you give him the guns he's most likely going to kill the both of you anyway."

"I would have to agree to that too."

"So you being an Einstein came and dumped this crap on my door step with the addition of getting my partner shot." Casey was taken aback a little as to how easy the word partner came out. He no longer considered Chuck an asset but somewhere along the line their relationship had changed. Yes, he thought to himself Chuck had proven himself time and time again he was truly his partner and his friend but he wouldn't tell Chuck that.

"I'm sorry about that. The kid's got heart I'll give him that."

"Yeah, he's a mad dog."

"What?"

"Just a little inside humor. So are we going to the merc base at Lake Havasu?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Ned surprised by Casey's question. He thought the base was a well-kept secret.

"That's where this road leads and we raided it back in 1993. The former owner was using it to train mercs saying that he taught survival skills. The news about the raid never made the press because that was the same time as that mess in Waco."

"And I thought it was well hidden."

"Not a bad plan actually using a place already raided by the ATF. I guess no one would ever think to look twice in the same spot. So what's your plan you want to just walk up to the front door and ask mother may I?"

"Not exactly, I was thinking more that you could do that for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HOSPITAL SECURITY OFFICE

Morgan and Sarah were looking over the video feed from the waiting room to the entrance. Morgan was fidgeting in his chair trying to get it to sit right. Each time he moved the chair made a high pitched squeak like a mouse being stepped on. After the first five minutes Sarah's ears and patience were running thin.

"Morgan, let's switch chairs. Yours seems to be bothering you."

"No, no I'm fine," but he continued and the pitch seemed to get higher.

"Morgan, no please," she started to say when they saw Ned come in on the video.

"There he is. See I knew what I saw," said Morgan seeking vindication.

"I never doubted you," said Sarah as she got up close to the monitor. "Look how he avoids the General as she left. There he is when he pushed past you."

"Yeah and I told him to watch it. Boy, he didn't know he was messing with the Cobra or he'd been shaking in his boots."

"I'm sure Morgan. But look at his pocket. Can we zoom in?"

"Sure just a moment, okay there you go. What are you looking for?"

"There can you see it? He showed Casey he was packing heat. Morgan he took Casey against his will or it looks that way. Morgan we need to get to Castle and track Casey's transponder."

"Chuck activated a secure satellite feed and patched it into the herder that was how we tracked Casey down at the funeral."

"Morgan we don't have Chuck right now so we need to do this on our own."

"Aren't you going to let him know what's going on? He's supposed to be in charge of this operation at least that's what the General told Casey."

"Right, well we're both in charge at least until he gets discharged and as far as I know right now he needs to get rest and he won't if he drags himself out of bed again. Morgan you can come with me or I can tranq you and leave you here."

"Well, put like that what are we waiting for?"

Both of them got into her Lotus and headed back out then off the five north they exited for Burbank Boulevard and at the light turned right following the signs to the Buy More. Morgan and Sarah blew through heading for Castle. She followed Morgan because it would be less suspicious if she entered the break area with the manager.

"Okay, Morgan let's find Casey," said Sarah as they brought his transponder on line.

"I've got nothing," said Morgan. "It died on the way to Barstow." Sarah went over to look at the map Chuck had left on the board tracing with her finger all the possible destinations.

"Morgan, can you bring up satellite feed from around Lake Havasu. I'm looking for this area here," she pointed at.

"You know that's one of Big Mike's favorite fishing places or holes as he calls it. He used to go there every Thanksgiving until the former Lady Big Mike served him divorce papers a few Valentine days back. Crap, I heard Chuck and Casey talking about all these photos that Ned had of him fishing. How much you want to bet they were taken there."

"Morgan we don't have time to swing by and check. But I do know there was a merc training school there that was raided way back when. The raid was famous and I remember some of my instructors on the farm bragging about it.

"I got something. Here let me zoom in and clear up the image. You know Chuck could do this better and faster."

"I know but we can do this. He needs his rest."

"Sarah you don't think he's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Maybe but my job, our job Morgan is to keep him safe. There stop there. See that it's some sort of training base. What we need now is a good cover then afterwards we can call Chuck." Morgan looked up at the monitor for the Buy More and saw Big Mike.

"We need a cover. Turn on the mic in my office and wait a bit. I'll get you a cover."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Morgan braced himself for what he was about to do. It was his turn to sacrifice himself for the team. He had no choice. He repeated over and over in his head a man has to do what a man has to do but that didn't make this any easier. He got up from behind his desk and walked to the door. Propping himself against the doorway he scanned the store and until he found his target.

"Big Mike, can I see you in the office?" He didn't want to say 'my office' because for years it had been his stepfather's and he didn't want to embarrass him.

"Yes, stepson what can I do for you. I don't have much time before my lunch break."

"This won't take long. I need to ask some advice."

"A stepson asking his new dad for love advice, it just makes you want to cry. But you've come to the expert just ask your Ma'am. She calls me lion king and each night we roar together in the jungle."

"Okay Simba, No, I really I don't think so. Listen I need to ask about fishing."

"Boy, you want to talk about fishing? Now that's a serious matter. You just don't go up to a pond and drop a line in and think Mr. Catfish is going to want to come home with you for dinner. No, there's skill involved, like selecting the right bait or lure depending on the fish you're trying to catch. You need finesse. But seeing as you're my stepson I'll hook you up so to speak. Get the joke son? Hook you up."

"Yeah I'm splitting my sides so you were saying."

"Where are you thinking about going fishing?"

"Lake Havasu. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, wait here and I'll go get my gear out of my trunk. I've got my emergency break out stuff in case I get the itch to fish."

"The itch to fish that rhymes."

"Son what have I told you, you're the manager not some rhyming monkey."

"Right now, I need to be a fishing monkey. Can you get that stuff for me while I get Sarah."

"Son you're going to take your best friend's pregnant wife on a fishing expedition?"

"No, no Alex and I are taking her so as to distract her until Chuck gets out of the hospital."

"Oh, oh good for a minute there I was worried about you, I thought you were becoming like those fools Jeff and Lester. You know I might take your mother fishing this weekend. We can put our poles in the water and see what we catch. Maybe bring a bottle of wine, a blanket and roar like lions on the bank."

"And scare away all the other little animals."

"What did you say?"

"And it's wonderful how much you care. Mike we need to go can you get that stuff for us? Just leave it here I'll be right back. Oh and while I'm gone you're in charge. The office is all yours."

"Thank you son this is a solemn honor I won't take lightly." Morgan ran back downstairs to Castle and helped Sarah get organized while Big Mike brought in his tackle box along with his rods and reels. He left them in the office and on Morgan's deck he placed his most prized possession his lucky fishing hat complete with lures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A CANYON NOT FAR FROM THE LAKE

Casey and Ned pulled off the main road onto a fire trail and followed in through some thick brush until it ended in a small clearing. From the truck they could see the lights of the camp below in the dark. Casey was trying to judge the distance from where they were to the camp. It was important if someone was going to have to shoot.

"I can see your brain working John," said Ned. "You're measuring the distance."

"So what if I am. If I'm the one that has to go down there I want to make sure the joker up here can cover my exposed parts."

"Don't worry. It's under a thousand meters and I can make a shot like that with my eyes closed."

"I'd prefer you keep them open."

"Here put these on," said Ned as he handed Casey handcuff. "And don't break your thumbs you'll need them tomorrow. We'll camp out up here and wait until first light to make our, your incursion."

"Do you know which building they're holding your wife in?"

"Not for sure, but hopefully we'll be able to be certain before you go down. If not you might have to scout around until you find her."

"I thought you said you had this thought through? Sounds to me like you're flying by the seat of your pants."

"She's probably being held in that center building. That was the one that was used for billeting and there are holding cells underneath."

"So the mercs are sleeping on top of her?" Casey paused a moment to think about what he just said.

"I understood what you meant and yes you're right. So I'm not starting a fire."

"You'd be stupid if you did."

"How about some cold C-rats? I've got your favorite," said Ned as he pulled back a plastic tarp from the back of the truck then fished around and took out a green plastic pouch. "Here catch," he said as he tossed it to Casey.

"Thanks," replied Casey as he caught it with his hands handcuffed in the front. Then he turned it over and examined it. "Chicken a la King, MRE. It's nice to know you remembered."

"Shut up and eat."

"What are you eating? Meatloaf with gravy? I'll trade my fruit for your desert after all I'm the one doing you the favor."

"You remember how many of these things we had to eat? I promised myself I'd never eat this crap again."

"I know what you mean," said Casey thinking about his usual meal of hot pockets warmed up in the microwave.

"Here," Ned gave him a small green box. "You earned it." Casey took in and in the little light there was read out loud

"Chocolate brownie, Ned now that's a sacrifice. Do you want my fruit? Delicious diced peaches."

"No go ahead I never really like those things too much syrup."

"Suit yourself," said Casey as he pulled the lid off then waited for Ned to turn away and pocketed it. The lip of the lid would make a good cutting edge if he needed one.

"Take this and get some sleep, dawn will be here soon," said Ned as he handed Casey a blanket.

"Ned you know this isn't going to end well?"

"Just shut up and get some sleep."

"Ned, listen you've been to my funeral and now I've been to yours can we please try not to make it for real next time?"

"You know Alex or John you've really started talking too much in your old age."

"You're one to speak. But I've said my piece," said Casey as he threw the blanket over himself and tried to find a comfortable position. He had been sleeping in a bed for too long. He was getting soft he told himself finding it difficult to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A MILE OR SO AWAY IN THE DARK

Two team leaders are discussing a nighttime assault and the best methods for taking their prisoners captive. Emotions are running high as the debate becomes heated.

"Listen you take the East side and I'll come in from the West. If we move fast they won't have time to react and we'll take them down with no problem."

"No, don't you see if we do that we're risking that we'll be seen. The moon is high and the light is still too bright. You know who we're supposed to bring in. Remember that night in Honduras when those bandits tried to sneak into camp and steal a few MREs. He gutted ten over his Chicken al a King."

"I remember and what he wouldn't do for desert. But that was a long time ago what we need is a plan. Here comes our recon team now let's see what they say." Two men came in out of the dark pushing pass branches and foliage as they entered into the circle of men. One of them started to salute but caught himself.

"Sorry force of habit."

"So what have you to report?"

"They've set up camp about two klicks up, but the strange thing is Ned's handcuffed the other guy."

"You mean Alex?" asked the Bravo team leader wondering who the man was with Ned.

"No he kept calling him Casey."

"Don't you remember or has Alzheimer's set in? The boss told us that was what Alex goes by now. But if he's handcuffed that'll make our job easier. Okay let's do this. I want your team Bravo to do what we talked about come in from the East and my team will take the West," said the black clad man then he looked up at the sky and Moon. "Over there is a cloud bank that's headed our way. If we move not we can get into position and when it covers the Moon we attack. Remember whatever happens the boss wants them alive and I don't have to remind you the price of failure."

The two fire teams moved out disappearing in the night among the trees and bushes. Silently they encircled their victims moving stealthily through the night or at least they thought they were. Casey heard them long before he could see them.

"Christ, a bunch of buffalo's on a stampede would make less sound," he grunted to himself. "I thought I had grown soft! These people if they had been in Honduras would have their heads on poles or mounded on some guys hood." Casey's first thoughts were to warn Ned but after careful consideration he decided against it

"No, the best thing is to let these amateur punks take us in that way they'll take us straight to Margery," he said to himself but that didn't make the next part of his plan any easier. He had to let them take him.

In the still of the night a small ruckus was heard the sound of something similar to firecrackers, a pop pop noise then something like a struggle. The birds that were roosting close by made a brief cacophony of calls in protest, followed by a sudden silence.

"Base, this is Bravo team leader, over," said the dark clad man into a radio.

"Bravo team leader, go."

"Mission accomplished. Both packages have been secured.

"Roger that. Bring them to the hotel and place them in the penthouse."

"Roger, in route now."

"Bravo team leader, have Charlie team investigate North perimeter possible incursion."

"Roger that Bravo team leader out."

The two teams separated one heading back to the base camp while the other drove down a fire trail to check out two people who had been noticed snooping around the outer limits of the compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE INTERSTATE LEAVING BURBANK

Morgan and Sarah were in her Lotus making their way trying to intercept Casey but with the head start he had it would be difficult to make Lake Havasu before dark.

"Morgan, this idea is a little crazy. Who's going to believe we're a couple looking for a place to fish."

"Are you kidding just look at all the gear we got from Big Mike?"

"I can smell it, but how many people go fishing driving a Lotus?"

"Good point but there's got to be some big wig up in the Studios who would, probably someone one from NBC. Besides I thought you were going to call Chuck before we left?"

"There wasn't time."

"There wasn't time or you didn't want him to come along and meet Ned again?" But before she could answer Morgan's phone rang. "It's Alex, crap what am I supposed to say we were supposed to go out to lunch."

"Answer it and have Alex go to the hospital. She can stay with Chuck."

"Hey Alex, I'm sorry but something's come up and I'm with Sarah. … Your father can't make it for lunch. … Too bad but. … He always sounds a little off. ….. No, I'm not trying to make a joke. Listen. …. Yes, I understand but no listen don't worry about it. Sarah needs you to go to the hospital and stay with Chuck. … Yeah we won't be back before he's discharged so could you please make sure he gets home. … Don't worry about the Big Guy he can take care of himself. Well, I've got to run. Love you. Bye."

"Is it taken care of?"

"Yeah she'll go and stay with Chuck. I think she knows something's wrong with Casey. I don't like to lie to her."

"You didn't. Everything you said was the truth." Just then Sarah's phone rang it was Chuck's ringtone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I'm driving," she said as an excuse for not answering.

"I can answer it for you," Morgan said as he reached for her phone.

"You do and I might have to break your fingers."

"Okay am I in the car with Sarah Walker Bartowski or John Casey?"

"Morgan you're in a car with someone who'll do whatever it takes to protect her friends."

"So what's the plan? We go down and drive in through the front gate with guns blazing."

"No Morgan I'm pregnant I'm not going to risk my child's life on something like that. I sometimes wonder if you and Chuck don't play too much Halo. We're going to go and do some covert surveillance then when we have the right information we'll call General Beckman and have her put a team together for the actual incursion."

"So we're on a fact finding mission?"

"Exactly and nothing more."

"So if we're stopped you're my girl," Morgan said as he put his arm around her.

"Morgan if you want that you'd better move it and don't think I won't tell Alex."

"What? We have to sell the cover, don't we?"

"Morgan, what would Chuck say if he were here?"

"Behave," he said as Sarah's phone began to ring with Chuck's dial tone. "Speaking of the devil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HOSPITAL

Chuck was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed and waiting to go but couldn't get in touch with anyone. The more he tried Sarah and she didn't pick up the more anxious he got until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Bartowski," said one of the nurses at his door obviously already warned by his doctor, "hospital policy is that you must be released into the care of someone and wheeled to the exit."

"I appreciate your needs but frankly, well you don't understand. Just tell me how to get to your security office." After some negotiation and a call to his doctor Chuck was on his own in the hospital.

"Excuse me," said Chuck as he knocked on the door to the security office, "I need some information. Two agents came by this morning looking through your video feed can I see it." Chuck held up his badge and handed it for inspection.

"I'm sorry but they took it with them. But I can tell you that they did seem interested in what they saw."

"Thanks," Chuck said as he left and started for the exit. He hated playing catch up but it seemed that was what he had to do. As he got to the door he bumped into Alex who was coming for him.

"Chuck what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you in your room or that's what Morgan told me."

"I was discharged about two hours ago and neither Sarah nor Morgan are picking up my calls. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I know they are together in a car. When we talked I heard the background noise. I know something is going on with my father. Morgan told me not to worry but I talked with my dad this morning and he acted funny on the phone. Talking about fishing with Big Mike and how he loved me and to give his regards to my mother. Then when I get here I found his car still in the parking lot. Chuck I'm worried."

"Did your father give you keys for his Crown Vic?"

"Yeah but he told me not to tell anyone."

"I think this is an exception and I forget easily. Take me to the Buy More and we'll try to find out where everyone went."

"But I was told to take you home."

"You are by way of the Buy More and if everything is okay then you can take me home but if it isn't then I'll need a partner. I know you've done good things with Sarah can you do the same for me? Alex, are you up to this?"

"Chuck what's the matter? I feel I'm not being told everything."

"That's good your senses are kicking in. Always trust your gut. Let's get going and I'll brief you on the way." Chuck and Alex drove off as he explained to her what he knew about Ned taking her father which wasn't much. After pulling into the Buy More parking lot they made their way inside only to be met by Big Mike at the doors.

"Bartowski, slow down boy the last thing you need is to fall again. I guess your parents didn't teach you anything."

"What? Oh yes the scissors. Yeah I feel really silly about the whole thing."

"Well, I can understand the responsibilities of parenthood are crashing down on your shoulders and the weight of having to raise a child can make a man go crazy. Especially if that child is a very short man with a beard."

"Yeah, right."

"You know I look at those fool Hollywood Stars and see the stupid things they do and I think to myself. Well I just think. Hey what are you two doing here? Aren't you both supposed to be out with Morgan and your wife fishing?"

"That's right Big Mike. We're heading out now."

"Kind of late to be going all the way to Havasu, isn't it?" Chuck flashed. "Boy you alright, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving?"

"I'll be taking him," said Alex.

"Yeah, yeah we're spending the night in a hotel but I didn't want Sarah to get too tired so I sent them on. Alex volunteered to drive me."

"Okay, it's good to see a man taking care of his family. Boy does Morgan's mamma take good care of me. You know she…"

"Really appreciate that Big Mike but I just got out of the hospital and you know we really got to get on the road."

"One thing, Morgan forgot the hat."

"The hat?"

"My lucky fishing hat, wait here and I'll get it."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck waited in the Buy More with Alex as Big Mike went to get the lucky hat. Action, inaction and reaction all passed through his head. He really didn't have time to waste and he his stomach was in knots thinking about Sarah being in danger compounded with her problem with Casey. He couldn't help but feel that he was somehow responsible for that too and instead of action he was waiting, waiting for a stupid hat. He was about to turn to grab Alex and run when Big Mike returned.

"Sorry it took so long but one of my lures got caught. That fool Morgan won't be able to catch any big mouth without this one." Big Mike pointed out one of the spinners and Chuck flashed. "Boy you need to sit down and wait," said Big Mike as he saw Chuck act odd.

"No, no Big Mike," said Chuck. "I'm okay just still feeling a woozy from the meds."

"You really don't look to well," said Alex. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes, don't worry about me but hey Big Mike a fisherman uses different lures for different fish, so if I saw someone's lures I could tell the fish he caught or was trying to catch?"

"Yeah, generally speaking it's like that sure you've got your all-purpose types and you can always use worms but the fancy ones that people make are generally for specific types of fish. Fishing and women are pretty much the same. You need the right bait then you wait. You caste your line and watch the bobber then the fun begins. The line runs out and you have to reel her in then she takes off again until one of you are tuckered out."

"Wow, Big Mike that does sound like fun." Chuck couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "Then was happens?"

"The funs over and after three days it smells to high heaven."

"How do I erase that from my brain," said Chuck as he took the hat. "Come on Alex we need to go but we have to make a quick stop first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON A GRAVEL ROAD

Moran and Sarah had started out late so by the time they got to Lake Havasu it was already well after dark. They used the GPS in her car to find their way but it was difficult with all the small unmarked gravel roads. Sarah couldn't help but think maybe Morgan was right if Chuck were there with the intersect they would've already been there. Suddenly, as they turned a bend a bright light blinded them.

"Halt," yelled a voice from behind the light, "you're trespassing on private property."

"Can you turn that light off," yelled Sarah after she stopped and then it went out. When they could finally see they found themselves surrounded by me carrying M-4 carbines.

"Can you please step out of the vehicle slowly? Hands where we can see them."

"We're sorry but we got turned around. My wife and I were looking for a hotel to spend the night before we go fishing tomorrow. If you want you can see the fishing equipment we have in the back seat."

"Right fish, sure. You need to come with us we'll sort this out at the base. If you're telling the truth you'll be out in a few minutes and if not you might have a prolonged stay." Sarah thought about reacting but there was Morgan and too many men with automatic weapons.

"I don't understand? What are your men doing all the way out here and with all these guns? You know I was telling my husband how much guns make me scared so could you please put them away. It's not healthy for me or my baby."

"I'm sorry ma'am I'd like to understand but we like our privacy and these make sure things stay private."

"What about our car? I mean it's kind of expensive and we wouldn't want anything to happen to it. My husband gets a little fussy that way." Morgan was thinking that for once Sarah was telling the truth but the person she was talking about was herself.

"I can understand with a ride like this. Don't worry one of my men will drive it in and I'll make sure it's taken care of. Something like that needs to be treated nice, if you know what I mean."

"Right and I appreciate that. What was your name again? I'm sorry I didn't get it."

"I didn't give it," said the man dropping the friendly attitude. "Now we've chatted long enough my boss wants to talk with you." So they took Sarah's purse from her hand and threw it back into the Lotus. Then loaded them in the back of a security van and drove towards the compound.

"Morgan, when we get there follow my lead. Listen, one of us needs to get word back to Chuck."

"Wouldn't have to if you'd answered your phone." Sarah gave Morgan a look but he was right. She was here and it was her own fault. Why did she always do this? Why did she always do things by herself? She had good intentions but there was a road paved with those bricks.

After driving for what seemed forever on bumpy back roads the van came to a stop. They heard the voices of men around them.

"Get them out of there," followed by a loud bang on the side as the back doors flung open. Sarah's original plan was to jump out and fight but when the doors opened five men stood there pointing automatic weapons at them.

"Hey calm down there Cochise," said Morgan. "What's up with the fire power? I thought we were all friends here?"

"Please step out slowly," said one of the men, "hands where we can see them."

Morgan and Sarah climbed out and were searched. "What are these?" asked a man taking Sarah's knives.

"I need those to clean any fish we might catch or anything else that might need gutting."

"Pretty mouthy for a pregnant woman must be the hormones."

"Give me one of my knives back and we'll see about hormones."

"Move along," said another guard escorting them into a block building then down a set of stairs into a basement with holding cells. "Get in," barked a guard who pushed them in then locked the door.

"Hey, there must be some mistake," said Morgan. "We were just lost. There's no need for this. I think I'm supposed to get my one free phone call."

"Welcome Mr. Grimes," said a voice from a loud speaker box mounted on the wall outside the cell. "I think we can dispense with the charade now. Enjoy your little stay with us and say hello to your friends. They've been waiting."

"What friends?" said Morgan then as their eyes got adjusted to the low lighting they saw in along the back wall two men lying stretched out. "Christ, its Casey. Is he dead? Please say no." By the time Morgan spoke Sarah was already on top of him check to make sure he was alright. She rolled him over and checked him for wounds.

"John, can you hear me," she said as she shook him.

"Stop, stop I'm okay. No, Moron I'm not dead," grunted Casey as he look up at Sarah staring down at him. "Angels, I'm seeing angel" he mumbled.

"What John?" asked Sarah not understanding what he said.

"Oh, oh nothing just got to shake off the drugs," Casey said as he tried to get up.

"John, stay down," said Sarah. "If you get up too fast your head will spin and you can hurt yourself. Try to sit up first."

"Thanks but what are you two doing here?"

"You know John we could ask you the same thing. Let's just say I was worried about my partner. Can you try and tell us what's going on?"

"Okay," said Casey and he began by telling her what Ned had told him. He told her about the guns and friend along with the story about Margery as well as the incidents in the Church and courtyard. "Ned came for me in the hospital and forced me to go with him but I would've gone anyway. He was and is a friend of sorts I guess."

"I understand," said Sarah, "in our line of work we have so few so even the bad ones we try to keep."

"So when's Chuck getting here?" asked Casey. Sarah and Morgan looked at each other and didn't answer. "Chuck does know you two are here, doesn't he? Christ, Sarah I can understand the Moron being an imbecile but you know better."

"Thanks Casey, you really know how to build someone's ego."

"Can you all shut up? I've got a headache," said Ned as he rolled over and started to come to.

Outside the cell they heard approaching footsteps and the sound of something or someone being dragged then came the sound of the key in the lock it made a squeaking noise of resistance as it was turned.

"Move back away," said a voice as the door opened. Casey's first reaction was to charge but he found that his feet still weren't steady under him. As he tried to get up he fell back down while two guards threw inside another body then left.

"You'd better run or I'll tear you limb, from limb, from limb," said Casey. The body they had thrown in began to move and moan. Ned flopped over on top of it still woozy.

"Margery," he cried, "my love, how are you? Oh what have they done to you?" Sarah stood back next to Casey and watched the happy reunion. Ned was truly in love with her that was evident as he cradled the woman in his arms and brushed back her hair then kissed her on her bruised lips.

"I'm fine," said the woman. "They were a little rough in the beginning. They kept asking me about guns like I knew where they were or what they were talking about."

"Oh, I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

"Ned what have you gotten us into, and who are your friends? I know you, you were at the funeral. You helped me to my seat. You remind me of Ned's friend Alex, but he is dead. We went to his funeral."

"It's a long story," said Casey, "right now we need to think of a way out of here and in a hurry."

"Ned, just give them the guns. They promised to let us go. Just give them what they want."

"Margery, dear, it's not that easy. You don't understand if I do there is no guarantee they won't kill us anyway. Please you have to trust me."

"Ned look at my face and you can see what my trust in you has gotten me so far. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but we've got to get out of here."

"If only Chuck were here, he'd have a plan," said Morgan looking at Sarah and she knew what he meant. If only she had taken one of his calls but couldn't. She didn't want to get him hurt. But in the end if something happened to them he'd just be hurt but in a different way. She was sorry but there was little she could do now.

"Grimes don't underestimate the Bartowski magnet. If she's here Chuck can't be far away," said Casey looking at Sarah. "I've seen him do some pretty amazing things and you two might have thought you outsmarted him by not calling him or answering your phones but listen Chuck will walk through fire to get here and you can take that to the bank. The only thing we have to do is hold on."

"Who's this Chuck," asked Margery.

"He's the best at what he does, after Casey here and he's also my husband."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE INTERESTATE APPROACHING THE ARIZONA BOARDER

Alex was driving Casey's dream car with its 4.6L V8 engine purring down the interstate as Chuck sat next to her silence thinking about what he was going to do. The intersect, in his head was playing out scenarios and none of which he liked. Alex could tell something was wrong and she wanted to help.

"Chuck, why did we have to make that detour?" Trying to draw him into a conversation.

"It was necessary in case things go sideways. I have to think about our primary mission first even though I don't like this situation. I don't like it at all."

"Why don't you call the General for help?"

"Normally I would but I suspect there's a mole and if I call her they'll find out and either kill or move the hostages."

"You're assuming that they've been taken."

"Sometimes you need to assume the worst and hope for the best. But I think if everything was alright they'd found a way to contact me by now."

"But maybe they just don't want you to worry and get rest?"

"Alex this is a learning lesson for you. How would you feel if you knew something was wrong then you called over twenty times and got no answer?"

"I see your point. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you drive faster? Don't worry about the tickets they'll all go to Casey." They both laughed. That was good Chuck needed this and appreciated the fact that Alex was trying to take his mind off the situation but that wasn't likely.

How long before we catch up to the others?

"We won't get to them until way in the morning. How fond do you think Casey is of this car? The reason I'm asking is the last one I killed and he wasn't too happy with me."

"I hate to ask, but why are you asking?"

"Let's just say we might have to do some off road driving and it's not going to look like it was when he drove it into the hospital parking lot."

"I'll protect you partner," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE CELL

Casey had noticed when they brought Margery that the doors opened outwards instead of inwards probably because these was storerooms before and the doors opened outwards to give more room inside. But this was good for them and he was going to exploit it to their advantage. So when they heard voices outside the cell door coming louder as men approached. Casey looked over at Ned and he nodded as the lined up on the wall opposite the door.

"Are you ready Ned? When we go you guys follow. This could be our only hope so let's make it count. Sarah, get a gun as quick as you can and…."

"John you don't have to tell me. Morgan keep Margery behind us and then once we're out both of you run and don't look back. No matter what you hear just run."

"But Sarah I'm not leaving my team behind."

"Morgan I, we appreciate," said Sarah looking over at Casey who nodded back. "You need to get out and look for help. Try get to a phone and call Chuck or the General."

"Margery love," said Ned, "be safe." Then he whispered in her ear "stay close to me. We'll get out while the others distract the guards." Ned couldn't believe he had said it went against everything he had been trained but in the end maybe Keller was right he wasn't a Marine.

Casey and Ned heard the guard put the key in the lock again and waited until the last turn. Casey took out of his pocket the lid from his fruit cup and bent back the metal ring sliding it over his index finger. Then he cupped the lid in the palm of his hand and had his improvised knife ready. As the door opened they charged knocking the man behind door across the room and before he could react Casey slit his throat. Blood spurted out of the man's wound as he gasped making a gurgling noise while the other guards just stood shocked.

"Run," yelled Casey as he and Ned held off the guards. Sarah recovered the dead man's weapon and opened fire. They made their way up the stairs and once up they ran outside where they were met by two more men but she easily put them down.

"Morgan take this," yelled Casey. He couldn't believe he had just armed the bearded wonder. "Remember point he barrel at the bad guys not us or yourself. The last thing we need is friendly fire."

All hell broke loose as the mercs ran for cover opening fire with their M-4s set on three round bursts. Bullets whizzed through the night slamming into the cinder block walls crumbling away a little bit at a time before penetrating.

"Idiots wasting ammunition," said Casey, "looks like Keller's training. Big guns little brains."

"Casey I hate to point out but they've got more ammo than we do. Hey where's your friend Ned?" Sarah just noticed Ned was gone.

"I don't know he was right behind us when we broke out. Let's see if we can make to where Morgan is." He had found shelter behind a low wall that seemed to be holding up to the blasts. "You go I'll cover."

"John I'm not leaving you here," Sarah said and she meant it. "We stand or die here together."

"I don't think Chuck would much like that so move or you'll just make me waste ammunition and you know how I feel about that." Casey shouldered a M-4 and fired pinning down the mercs until Sarah reached Morgan. Then Sarah grabbed Morgan's gun and laid down cover for Casey.

"Morgan, have you seen Ned," asked Casey.

"Yeah I saw him leave with Margery. They stole a jeep then drove off leaving me behind." Casey got angry, angry with Ned and himself. It was his fault they were here and about to get killed. It was his past that was going to kill him again. Casey popped up and in rapid succession took out three.

"John, how many more do you think there are?"

"I don't know but I've only got three more shots. What about you?"

"I've got a half a clip." Sarah lied she only had one more bullet. "What do you say partner?"

"I say if we got to go let's take a few of them with us. I'm tired of hiding." They jumped up and started to fire but something happened. Ned's old squad started to drop one by one in rapid succession. One with body armor exploded injuring two men on both sides.

"What the?" asked Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

THE GREAT RESCUE

Casey knew what had happened and had a good idea who was out in the dark. "Raufoss rounds or better Mk 211 Mod 0." Casey told Sarah then he yelled at the mercs that were still alive. "Boy's, our snipers have you surrounded and if you don't want to end up like your friends throw out your weapons and come out with your hand up." Then he turned to Sarah, "remember what I told you about the Bartowski magnet." Out of the dark Chuck and Alex came walking in. Chuck had his dart pistol in hand and Alex was carrying Casey's new Barrett M82.

"Daughter, like father," said Sarah as she patted Casey on the shoulder.

"I want you two to know I'm pissed at you both," said Chuck, "but kiss me I missed you and don't every do this to me again, either of you."

"Hey Dad, Morgan," said Alex.

"That gun is about as big as you are. I have to say I'm proud," said Casey as he was finishing tying up the last of the mercs.

"Yeah you two were amazing. They just started dropping. It was like something out of Call of Duty."

"Thanks Morgan but I can't take all the credit. Chuck was my spotter and he was I don't know how to explain it amazing in addition to wind direction and velocity he also calculated the air density. How can one person do all that in their head? I don't know what to say other than amazing."

"Alex, you were the amazing one. You kept cool and kept everyone safe. That's what matters everything else is just incidental."

"Chuck, isn't that my weapon?" asked Casey looking over the Barrett. "And wasn't it in my trunk?"

"About that Casey, remember we just saved your lives."

"Chuck, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Dad you know we had to get here in a hurry and you know well, well…"

"Well what? How many pieces is it in? Just rip the Band-Aid off and give me the damage."

"Oh, it's in one piece just that trying to get here the terrain was kind of rough and it really wasn't designed as an off road vehicle."

"Don't tell me you took off the oil pan."

"Then I won't but you probably need a new engine because when we left it, it was smoking and smelt like one of your cigars."

"Christ Chuck this is number two."

"I know and I'm really sorry. Hey where's your buddy? I thought Ned was with you?"

"The rat bailed on us during the fracas but hey he was trying to save his wife so I can't really blame him."

"He ran off with Margery? I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NED'S GREAT ESCAPE

The sun was rising at their backs as new day was coming. A new day and a new live for Ned and Margery. Ned almost went sideways as their car slide on the asphalt going from gravel to pavement. But Ned was in control of his vehicle and now of his life. He felt free. Years of sacrifice for his woman and she was sitting by his side. Complete was the word that came to his mind as complete as his love for Margery.

"Honey, I'm starting to ache all over and I feel a headache coming on must be from all that time in the cell and the stress. Can we pull over and get some pain medicine or something?"

"Sure, I need to get some gas anyway and there's a stop coming up soon. Crap, they took my wallet. You don't have any cash, do you?"

"Yeah I grabbed a wallet off one of the men before we left." She said as she laid it on the dashboard and smiled back at Ned with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

"Good thinking. I'm really sorry about all of this and I hope you can forgive me. I did all this for us, you have to believe me."

"Ned, Love, what's your plan? You still have the guns, don't you?"

"Yeah, I hid them in our cabin near Santa Ana. Okay, we're here at the stop," he said as he signaled making a lane change then easing into the gas pumps.

"While you're getting everything done I'm going to run into the restroom and try to clean up a bit."

"Not before you give me a kiss," said Ned. They kissed and Margery made her way. Once inside she checked to make sure she was alone then pulled out her burner phone. After turning on the water she made a call.

"Hey, it's me. Everything almost went sideways back at the base. …. So you heard. We lost all our men and I almost got shot. …. Don't tell me to calm down. You're not the one with their life on the line here. …. Listen we're on our way to our cabin. I thought you said you search there. …. Well, he just told me the guns are there. We're headed there now. What do you want me to do? …. No he doesn't suspect anything. … Is that really necessary? …. I understand no loose ends. … No. you're right if everyone is looking for Ned no one will be looking for us. But if I were you I'd worry about Ned's friends. The way they busted out of your little dungeon I'd say they know how to handle themselves. ….. I didn't meet him but the way the rest of them went on about him I'd say he'll be a force that we'll have to reckon with. Listen I got to go before Ned comes looking for me. Be at the cabin and be ready." She hung up and had just splashed water on her face when Ned knocked at the door.

"Come on we need to run," he said.

"Be right there. One second. Love, did you get water for me to take the pain killer with?" She yelled back at him through the door.

"Crap, what was I thinking? I'll meet you in the car."

"Thanks," she answered as she stared at herself in the mirror. Ned had to be eliminated she knew this from the very beginning but that didn't make it any easier. You live with someone for so long you're bound to get attached. But spies don't fall in love, cardinal rule number one. Rules like her face in the mirror got foggy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SLIDING SIDEWAYS ON A GRAVEL ROAD

The Lotus really wasn't designed as a multi-terrain vehicle and had a tendency to slide while making high speed turns on gravel. However, Sarah knew her car and more importantly knew how to drive it. Right now if what Chuck feared was true she had to use all her skills to catch up to Ned before it was too late.

"Okay the gravel's going to end up around that last bend if we survive."

"What Sweetie you don't like the way I drive?"

"No, I'm not saying that but it would be nice Love if we were alive when we arrive."

"Chuck, you could be sitting back here with me. I hope this is worth it I didn't like leaving Alex and the troll with Beckman's men. After all this is done I want to know how Alex knew those two marines."

"She met them on the range," said Sarah as she glanced up at Casey in the rearview mirror. "They helped her with her shooting."

"Didn't look to me like she needed much help," said Chuck.

"Sweetie," Sarah whispered, "not helping."

"Did you get their names? I might have to go up this weekend and get re-qual'd. They might be as kind with me."

'I'd like to see that," laughed Chuck.

"Then you'd have to shoot a real gun for once."

"Well, if no one else is going to say it I will," said Chuck. "It's good to have the band back together. I hope you two have hashed out your differences."

"Don't worry Sweetie we talked. John I just want to say once again I'm sorry."

"Like I said don't be if I were you I'd done the same thing. I have to admit that more than once I put in my reports that you were getting too attached to the asset but hey look how that turned out. Truthfully if it weren't for you I wouldn't have Alex in my life now and you taught me that you can defend your country and care about someone too."

"Big Guy when we stop we can all give each other a big team hug."

"You do and Sarah will end up a widow or you won't have any more children."

"Okay, so we can skip the hug."

"Sweetie, tell us again how you found this cabin?"

"Yeah and what did Big Mike's hat have to do with it?"

"Elementary my dear Casey, Elementary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE A CABIN IN THE WOODS

Ned and Margery pull up outside the cabin and quickly got out of their car. Ned took a key from under the mat and they went inside. Then he prepared a fire in the fireplace and once it got roaring he left Margery standing next to it trying to warm herself up. It really wasn't cold but Ned was more worried about shock.

"We should've gotten some groceries back when we got gas," he yelled from the kitchen.

"Why are we staying long? Shouldn't we get the guns and go, the police could be here at any moment."

"No, no one knows about this place. Well, no one living. I used to meet a guy here but he's dead," he said carrying in two cups of hot coffee.

"Who was that the guy in the casket? Paul Norton was his name, wasn't it?"

"Yeah how'd you know? Did one of the guys mention his name while you were being held captive?"

"That's right. Did you kill him?"

"Me, no he was trying to help me out of this mess but I guess I got him killed. Alex or John told me he was in the casket and the only thing I can think is that he got too close to something or someone and had to be eliminated. I don't know how he ended up in my casket. We made all the arrangements together."

"Yeah, but some of your men must have figured it out and put him in it at the funeral home. I think that's the only explanation, don't you?"

"You're probably right but the one good thing that happened was it brought John out of hiding and I got to see him one more time. We were really good friends and I did hate leaving like we did but I guess that couldn't be helped."

"That's right and I wouldn't worry about him I'm sure he's alright."

"I'm sure he is too. I saw him take on more with less and that team he's got is something. I never saw a blond pregnant woman drop men like she did. She's a real hellcat."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, take my word. I wouldn't want to piss off her husband. He and I fought well really I fought and tried to take me in. He was only half fighting and kept on saying he didn't want to hurt me. You know it was all I could do to hold my own. I'd hate to think what he'd be like if he had to fight with no stops. No, John's alright where ever he is and that you can take to the bank. I think he's got the life he wanted despite Keller."

"You really do hate him, don't you?"

"Did, he's dead and I'm glad. The man took everything from me. He almost took you from me and for that I hope he rots. I just wish I'd been the one to dock his clock but John gave him an eticket to hell."

"Are you sure we're safe here," she said acting scared. "I mean with the key under the mat."

"Sure don't worry. Like I said no one knows about this place."

"How do you know no one broke in while you were gone and took the guns? Shouldn't we check on them to make sure their all accounted for?"

"Don't worry Love, I've got it all taken care of. First of all they'd need this," said Ned held up his right hand. "I've hidden a biometric scanner here. The vault itself is hidden behind a shield so anyone trying to scan for it won't be able to find it. They could look for years and never find it I've hidden it that well."

"Ingenious, so where is the…"

"Enough for now, I found some canned chili I know it's not as good as yours but I'm hungry. Afterwards I'll step out and go fishing. If we're lucky I can bring home supper."

"You clean whatever you catch, remember the rule," she said and the more they sat around talking the more what she had to do became harder.

"So what do you say to the chili? I could see what else we have I can warm up from a can?"

"No chili is fine with or without beans?"

"We actually have both, which do you want?"

"Surprise me." She couldn't help but think about the surprise that Ned was going to have when she did what she had to do. "What I have to do," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you Love, what did you say?"

"Are there any saltines, stale ones would be okay too?" She realized what she mumbled didn't sound anything like that but she couldn't think of anything else she had brain freeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE LOOK

Chuck had the famous look that Sarah had been teasing him about. The one that says I know something that you don't and I'm dying for you to ask so I can tell you. He wanted to be, almost implored to be asked bursting with a desire to speak like a child on Christmas morning wanting to open up her presents.

"Okay Sherlock Batowski, tell us about the hat," said Casey.

"I thought you'd never ask. You see when I was at the Buy More yesterday and Big Mike gave me his hat I asked if lures could be made to catch specific types of fish."

"And what did he say yes, right, Sweetie," said Sarah trying to hint to hurry up because she knew Casey was getting annoyed.

"That's right so I remembered Ned had one in the photos on his wall and I pictured all the lures and the fish they were made for then I cross referenced them with the annual report by the Department of Fish and Wildlife on fish population. I then remembered the Venn diagram and placed the fish on the map and presto I knew where Ned's secret location was."

"All that was in the intersect?"

"Yeah, plus sitting in a hospital room waiting to be picked up gave me a lot of time to think too."

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"I know and I understand. And believe me I've forgiven you but that doesn't mean I have to like what you two did. You know you almost got Casey fired for a misunderstanding with Beckman. What am I supposed to file in my report about being left at the door?"

"Chuck, you wouldn't!"

"No he wouldn't," said Casey. "You had her going but you and I both know if there's one thing you'd never do and that's do anything that would hurt her."

"Love you're both my spinach and you're my kryptonite. Unfortunately I think Margery is also Ned's and if we don't get there soon their relationship is going to end very badly for either Ned or the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE CABIN

Ned went outside to a shed behind the house where he kept his fishing gear along with a police special stub noosed .38 locked away in a small pistol box. He carried it when he went fishing to protect himself against rabid dogs and foxes. After getting things ready he started back in the house but he couldn't find his lucky fishing hat.

"Love, I think I left my lucky hat back home," Ned said as he came in the back door into the kitchen. "I hope this isn't a sign or something. Hey, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room. Can you come, please?"

"Your voice sounds odd are you coming…." Ned stopped speaking as he drew his pistol from his belt. In his living room was a man standing behind Margery with a gun pointed at her head.

"Morning Mr. Jones," said the man. "It is still morning. Now before I mess up your wife's hair and ruin your upholstery put the gun down nice and slow."

"No, I won't."

"What? You know I'll kill her if you don't."

"No you won't because if you kill her I'll kill you so what we have is a Mexican standoff."

"For now maybe. I've got men coming here right now, and as soon as they get here both of you are dead." This wasn't what the man had expected to happen and now he was getting nervous. He needed leverage. "What do you think Mrs. Jones?" said the man yelling in her ear. "Do you want to come with me and we can wait outside."

"No! Oh God Ned give the man what he wants, please. Let's just get out of here."

"You know I'm in a generous mood. I don't want you to think I'm a big monster so this is the deal you open the vault I take the guns and you both leave. See I'm not a big monster maybe a little one but not a big one for sure."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but given the alternative I don't think you've got any other option. Now the vault, pretty please," he said as pushed his gun into the side of Margery's head.

"Okay, but once I open this we both walk towards the door and we never see you again."

"Sounds like a reasonable request. The vault now."

Ned placed his hand on the front of the mantle that caused it to immediately light up and five rings formed around his finger tips that went from blue to red – Access Denied.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

PAINT A RED SKY

Ned stood next to the fire place and started slapping the screen but the same thing kept being displayed – Access Denied. He couldn't understand how his perfect plan had gone sideways. This just couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"What? No this can't be right something's wrong," said Ned so he tried again getting the same results. "Listen there's got to be a glitch in the system. I'm telling you the vault is right here. Just let us go and you can demolish the house for all I care. You have to believe me the vault's here."

"I do believe you but you can understand my situation can't you. I'm sorry but I hate to say you're no use to us anymore, right Margery?"

"What? Margery?" Ned looked at his wife. "Tell me this isn't true. Margery you're in on this? But I loved you?" Ned felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach and for the first time in his life he froze.

"She knows that," said the man taking and, advantage of Ned state he shot him. "That's what made you the easy mark."

"No!" yelled Margery then as she ran to Ned the man shot her in the back.

"It's what made her a liability too." Margery dragged herself over to Ned as the man holstered his weapon and tried to phone. "Crap, no reception who lives all the way out here in the boondocks anyway. Don't worry, I'll be back so just go ahead and die on me while I'm gone." Ned fired a round but hit the door frame before he passed out.

They heard a car door open and an engine start then pull away. The man was a little pissed that he now needed to bring in someone to open the vault but he knew a guy he could call on short notice that owed him a favor and one more body wasn't going to make much of a difference. At least he knew where the guns were and with a little luck he'd be rolling in the dough by sundown tomorrow.

"Ned, I'm so sorry. This is my fault please don't die on me or at least not before me. I love you Ned. I do. Oh God, you have to believe me I never wanted this. If you can hear me let me confess, please you have to know the whole truth. I guess the best place to start is back in Honduras." Margery talked rapidly at first because she could feel herself bleeding out and she had to get her words out but as she spoke her voice got thinner and thinner until it was almost inaudible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE A-TEAM OR BETTER TEAM BARTOWSKI

As they pulled up outside the cabin Casey saw the Jeep Ned took from the compound parked out front. After parking they climbed out of Sarah's Lotus and immediately they knew something was wrong it was too quiet, too still.

"Chuck, I don't like this," said Casey with his gun at the ready. "Ned should've challenged us by now."

"Yeah, Sweetie I don't like this either. Let Casey and me go in first." They made their way to the door of the cabin.

"It's open," said Sarah. "It could be careful a trap."

"Let me go," said Casey as he pushed the door open and they found Ned and Margery huddled together by the fireplace.

"Christ, so much blood," said Chuck as he felt a little woozy.

"Million dollar computer in his head and he can't stand the sight of blood. Chuck, man up, you're a spy for Christ sake."

"Thank you Casey but some things I just can't get used to."

"And that's what makes you wonderful," added Sarah. "John they're still alive but we've got to get them to a hospital right away. Let's load them in my Lotus. There still might be enough time."

"Sarah there's a clinic twelve klicks down the road we came in on hang a right at the first crossroad then go straight you'll run right into it."

"I won't ask how you know that," she said as she kissed him. "I love you and that brain."

"We love you back. Now run but have them admitted as Mr. and Mrs. Smith," said Chuck as he watched Casey flop Ned in the back seat bleeding on her upholstery. "Tell the doctor they were injured in a hunting accident or something."

"Don't worry Sweetie, I've done this before. You two stay safe. I'll call Beckman and have her send in troops."

"No," said Chuck, "not yet. We'll take care of contacting her just drive and leave everything else up to us. Now go!" Sarah froze for a moment she didn't like what Chuck had just said but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She drove off continually glancing back in her mirror watching Chuck and the Cabin disappear in the dust trail she left behind.

"Hospital," Margery moaned in the seat beside her. "How is Ned?"

"Save you strength everything is going to be okay just hold on,"

"This is all my fault," said Margery as tears rolled down her face and blood pooled in the seat under her. "Never betray your love," were the last word she said before she passed out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE CABIN

The two went back inside the Cabin. Casey started looking around for the weapons while Chuck was in search of something in the kitchen, finally returning with two cups of coffee.

"Are these supposed to help us with our search? I know you're hurt and you should take it easy but a hand would help."

"My dear Casey," said Chuck as he walked up to the fireplace trying to avoid stepping in the blood. "Watch, please." He laid his hand on the same screen Ned had put his and it came on. The same blue lit up with circles around his fingertips but instead of turning red they turned green. The panel next to the fireplace opened up revealing a large wooden crate marked U.S. Government.

"You let me ransack the room while you knew where to guns were?"

"You had to do something while I made coffee. Drink up before it gets cold."

"No, I'll load these in the Jeep outside and we can take them to Beckman."

"Hold on Big Guy that's not my plan or at least not yet. Besides Ned left a few surprises there are C-4 charges with spring detonators under the crate. If you move the crate it goes boom."

"So we call her and get a bomb squad here then we move it."

"Sorry but when Ned tried to activate the vault he triggered a jamming device built inside that cut all comm links for a five mile radius."

"Ned did what? How did you know? Wait why did you tell Sarah not call Beckman?

"Casey I can see you're confused let's sit and drink our coffee and I'll try to explain," said Chuck as he placed his hand back on the scanner and closed the vault then carefully skipping over the red pools made his way to a chair. "Come on over and sit. I know sitting is difficult for you but my wound is aching and I need to rest for a bit. First thing you have to know is I won't let another bad guy escape, especially a monster. I did that once and it still haunts me so I don't and I won't do that ever again."

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"You see Alex and I came here before we went to Lake Havasu. I didn't want to make this detour and neither did Alex, but as you always say orders are orders. I already told you how I found the cabin so once inside the intersect told me where the vault was. I didn't want to waste the time to move the rifles so I simply used my Nerd Herd skills and re-programmed the locking mechanism to accept only my bio scan.

"So when Ned tried to access the vault he found he couldn't get in."

"Yeah and nothing short of a nuclear blast would cut through the vault door but I don't think our shooter knew that."

"That's why he shot Ned and Margery because they couldn't get the thing open?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about that I just wish we had gotten here sooner. Casey I really hope they pull through. I think they really do love each other or at least I'm sure Ned loves her."

"What! Are you saying she's involved? Christ, Sarah's trying to save both their lives."

"Casey, I think Margery does love Ned but I just think it took time for her to figure that out. Take my word I know how these things go. But Margery was with Ned before Honduras and with him throughout his Keller experience, and now this. What better way to keep track of a mark then to plant someone, a handler close to them. I think we can both understand that scenario."

"So you're saying Margery is a spy?"

"I don't know if spy is the right word or informant but I think she might have started out as one then switched over to the other."

"This is all just conjecture. You don't have any facts."

"Maybe not but we're standing in a cabin with a CIA grade vault so I think I'm allowed a little wiggle room here. Besides I think she really does love him and that's the reason she was shot. Her love made our mister x feel she was a threat so he had to eliminate her."

"Okay, who is this guy? I assume from the way you're talking that we're talking about a man. Is that the reason you didn't want Sarah to call Beckman? You can't think it's her."

"Casey now you're being crazy. No, but the man could get wind if Beckman put together a taskforce to raid this place and when he shows up I want him red handed. You see if no one but us knows about this place."

"I see he admits his guilt simply by showing up."

"Casey sometimes you amaze me."

"But if he shows up with a company of men it's just you and me and you're wounded."

"I don't think he will, greed is a powerful reason to come alone or if he does bring someone it will be to open the vault. But hey Casey let's look at another way, if he does we have two perfect weapons."

"I don't follow."

"We have the world's best sniper rifles along with the world's best sniper," said Chuck as he raised his coffee cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AFTER THE HOSPTIAL

Sarah dove back to the cabin as fast as she could. Thinking about everything that had happened in the Clinic and wondering about what Margery had meant about betraying her love. Sarah had an idea from everything else Margery had said as she continually came in and out of consciousness. A vision of the woman stuck in Sarah's head.

"I shouldn't have let him do this to us," Margery cried as she tried to grab hold of Sarah from the gurney. "Why did I let this happen?"

Sarah couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't a case of turning left when Margery should've turned right. The decisions we take for granted everyday can lead to disaster later on. We find ourselves building day after day the prisons we trap ourselves in. She knew that feeling, the sense of desperation but thanks to Chuck she had been able to tear down her own walls before it was too late. She could only hope it wasn't too late for Ned and Margery.

The return trip seemed to take longer than the drive to the hospital but she was finally pulled up at the cabin. She noticed a van parked outside with its back license plate caked with mud even though there was none around. As she got out of her Lotus, she heard a loud bang. The unmistakable sound of a large caliber gun blast followed by the scream of a projectile, and the sound of breaking glass as the bullet hit a target inside the cabin.

"Chuck," she yelled as she ran to the door to meet a man trying to escape. She pistol whipped him without breaking stride knocking him off his feet and sending him to the ground out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOME TIME BEFORE

Chuck made himself a second cup of coffee. The day was tiring and his wound was acting up but he was going to see this through if it were the last thing he did. He had let Quinn go the first time and everyone had paid a terrible price. No more, he said to himself monsters need to be put down like the beasts they are. He saw the van pull up from the chair he was sitting in and waited for his mark to arrive.

"This way," said a familiar voice to the man behind him as they both entered the cabin.

"Agent Gold, it's nice you came. I've been waiting for you."

"How'd you… Yes we traced Jones here," looking around. "Have you seen him?"

"Cut the crap you and I know why you're here. Does the ATF bring safe crackers to manhunts now? I think I missed that memo. And if we check you pistol I think ballistics will match it to the slugs we took out of Ned and his wife."

"How much do you know," asked Gold pointing his pistol at Chuck.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this," said the other man

"Leo, have a seat over there while we talk this out," said Chuck.

"But I…"

"You heard the man sit." And Leo did wondering how Chuck knew his name.

"Pull up a chair," said Chuck pointing at the one in front of him, "or are you scared. I think if I were in your shoes I'd be. Do you mind if I finish my coffee?"

"Go ahead it'll be your last cup. I don't see any of your people around and there's no car parked outside. I'd guess since Ned and Margery aren't here they took them to the hospital while you stayed behind to guard the arms."

"Is it a guess you'd bet your life on?"

"No, but you would. Remember, I was there when you arrested Volkoff without firing a shot. This is the same thing without the cavalry. You see I know you can't call out from here so we're all cut off."

"Then you won't mind if I get chatty. I know a few things but I'd like you to fill in the rest. You were a green agent back in 1989 when you went to Honduras to work the joint ATF-NCIS task force. My guess it that was where Keller recruited you. Did you learn about Margery from him?"

"Yes, he needed someone to help with Jones. He never told me what he had on her but just knowing helped me later on. What else do you know?"

"I know that the ring helped your career along. You were one of the agents in charge of the merc training camp bust. I guess the long play was to take it so you could hand it over to Keller to run. You should've put up a sign Open Under New Manangement."

"That would've been a good idea if Keller hadn't gotten himself killed."

"Yes, because up until then you were the man behind the scene not wanting to get your hands dirty. I suppose you wanted Ned to take over for Keller but he ran with the guns before you could force him."

"If he had just come back with the weapons I could've had his wife talk him in taking the job and none of this would've happened. Damn inconvenient."

"Well, you should've figured he'd run after you killed Norton. The poor fool didn't know he was reporting in to the mastermind behind the scene. I guess he was so ambitious and blind with faith in the system that he told you everything. That's how he ended up in Ned's casket."

"I thought it fitting since they decided to work together that they should be buried together and that's how I found out it was empty. But not for long."

"The shot at the church was that for Ned, Casey or Margery?"

"I've got to leave something unknown. Now I think I need to add one more to the body count," said Gold as he raised his gun.

"Wouldn't you like me to open the vault for your first?" said Chuck as he got up slowly.

"I don't think so I can cut your hand off afterwards," said Gold as glass shattered behind him and the force of the fifty caliber round went through him throwing him across the room. Chuck had just gotten up and moved over to the side when Casey took his shot. Leo jumped up and went screaming out the door only to be silenced by Sarah.

"Chuck," she yelled as she ran inside and found Gold lying on the floor. "Chuck, are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he waved to Casey who was walking out of the woods carrying one of the new rifles. Then he took her in his arms. "Love, you're shaking. What's the matter?"

"Don't ever do that to me again or I'll shoot you," she said as they embraced and kissed.

Everything after was kind of surreal. Sarah had called Beckman from the hospital even though Chuck had told her not to. Beckman sent in an extraction team that contained the area until the weapons were safely recovered then a sanitation team arrived and took care of all the biological agents such as all forms of human matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE HOSPITAL

Casey drove up to the hospital in a herder, adding injury to insult. Beckman had given him the order to arrest both Ned and Margery. He really didn't want to be the one but orders were orders he said to himself. That didn't make it any easier as he made the long walk down to their room. He stopped outside the door, to take one deep breath before going in, then pushed the door open.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? Where are Ned and Margery?"

"Well, for the official record they escaped. And for the unofficial one I let them go."

"You can't do that. You know you could go to prison for treason?"

"I don't think so besides I didn't want you to have to arrest your own friend. Even though you don't want to call him that but hey Big Guy I understand. It's just you and me so you can let out all those emotions."

"Shut up."

"Listen Casey, Ned and Margery are in love again but this time it's for real and they deserve a second chance. The same as Alex Coburn did, don't you think?"

"What was it you said about not letting bad guys get away? Or was that just talk?"

"No, but Ned isn't a bad guy. He was just a guy in a bad situation and I think you understand that better than anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex Coburn could've easily become like Ned Jones. The same training, the same skill sets just you or Alex got a better break. If Kathleen had been able to tell you that she was pregnant what would you have done? Would you have followed Keller? John, some questions are best left unanswered, I'm just throwing them out. The only thing I regret in all this is that we never found out who the intended victims were."

"Victims?"

"Yes, why else go to all this trouble to recover those guns if they weren't earmarked for some greater plan. John I think we need to be vigilant. This isn't over, not over by a long shot. The only thing now is our enemy will have to come at us up close."

"Good because I'll be waiting. I've got a k-bar for just such an occasion."

"No, John, we'll be waiting. Hey, can you give me a ride home? Sarah has an appointment with her OBGYN and I don't want to be late. Gwen gets mad when I am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes General, you called? … Where am I at? Today I had a checkup with my OBGYN and we're just getting finished. …. Chuck is in the other office, do you want me to get him? …. Yes, ma'am I can but I don't understand why you want me to go to Castle by myself. You know I don't keep secrets from Chuck. …. Very well I'll be there within the hour." Sarah finished getting dressed and met Chuck still trying to get Gwen to talk.

…

"Yes, General I concur," said Casey as she came into the room.

"I concur with what? I'd like to know why I was asked me to come in without Chuck."

…

"Jill Roberts was reportedly seen at LAX this morning arriving on a flight from Zamibia. I don't have to remind you that Zamibia was a hot bed for ring activity and after the arrest of Dr. Martin Kowambe his brother Luther took over as minister of health. Rumor has it that Dr. Roberts is now employed but Luther Kowambe and is working on evolutionary and genetic research. The scope of that research is believed to be related to the Rings' Intersect Project and even though the Ring is no more there are still enemies like Hydra who would love to get their hands on this.

"Okay, I see the threat but I don't understand why you don't want Chuck in on this? He is the intersect."

"Because Ms. Bartowski in the Colonel's words she'll shine her big brown doe eyes are him and he'll follow her like a puppy dog. Am I right in my quote Colonel?"

"I think that's unfair especially after everything Chuck has given to this cause not to mention his own family's sacrifice. Might I remind you that it was Chuck who arrested Jill after the assault on Castle and it was he who got her to turn on Fulcrum."

"He was the one who let Dr. Roberts out of the holding cell so that she and Leader could assault Castle and in that infiltration she escaped by somehow cutting her ankle bracelet." Sarah knew exactly what had happened. Chuck had confessed the truth to her a long time ago but that wouldn't help his credibility now. "I'm sorry Sarah but my mind is made up. Chuck is not to be told but I want him watched closely in case the subject makes contact. Colonel I want you to organize a recovery team to be placed on standby. Agent Bartowski I want you to keep a close eye on Agent Bartowski."

"General, you realize you're asking me to spy on my own husband?"

CONTINUED IN CHUCK VS THE PACKAGE


End file.
